Before Either Girl Knew It
by LondonLife
Summary: Santanna and Quinn's hearts both need fixing, but who will help mend them and who will break them further? They have to take risks they aren't always brave enough to take. Eventual Faberry/Brittana. All Glee cast included,mix up of combinations!
1. Chapter 1

**Only published a few chapters so far but will defiantly continue! Please feel to comment if there's anything you'd partially like to be explored more or perhaps included! **

**Enjoy ..Sorry any mistakes are completely my own! Rated M for safety. **

**Will include Brittana, Finchel, maybe Pezberry, Quinn+Bridget and many more. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the characters included in Glee, soundtracks or any recognizable scenes. Ect. Ect. Ect. **

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

As Quinn sat in her bedroom, she couldn't help the feeling of emptiness that surrounded her. It hurt in the pit of her stomach. She layed down the book she was reading beside her and leaned back onto her bed, letting the pillows catch her as she wrapped her arms around her and sighed.

Her bedroom was decorated like a typical girl's room. Pink and white. Warm, inviting, comforting even, but to Quinn it was a haven away from her dad. A safe place but not filled with the innocence of a little girl like it should have been. The canopy around her bed draped round her, the delicate white satin flapping slightly in the wind.

Looking out the window from her bed, Quinn could see millions of stars and she felt so small compared to them. It overwhelmed her and a single tear rolled down her flawless face. She knew somewhere out there her best friends along with Bridget, were probably laughing away any worries, not giving a single thought to her. She didn't blame them, she blamed herself. She could have said yes but no, she didn't. She knew Bridget was a nice girl, she _knew_ that, but she just couldn't admit it just yet. She was in a place where she needed to hate the girl, but she already had a sinking feeling in her stomach telling her that the girl saw straight through her pretence. It felt like being punched over and over again. Pretending just wasn't enough anymore.

Bridget had been spending so much time getting Quinn to slowly open up to her. Their sessions consisting of Bridget teaching Quinn how to play the piano had really started to soften her and on a couple of occasions now, she'd poured her heart out to the British girl. It worked each and every time to just let the striking beautiful girl into her mind and let her understand, but Quinn still refused to let the girl into her heart.

She rolled over onto her side and pulled the sleeves of Puck's hoodie over her hands, wiping away the stray tears which were escaping despite her. It was only eight pm but she didn't see the point in staying awake any longer so she closed her eyes, losing herself in her thoughts. One face, over and over again. Bridget's.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Thanks' for dinner Bridget!" Brittany squealed as they walked out of Breadstix. It was snowing lightly and by the time the girls emerged it was pitch black. It was almost _romantic_ as the lights from the restaurant dimly helped light up the scenery and none of the girl's really wanted to go home.

Brittany was clinging onto Bridgett's arm whilst her other hand was firmly clinging onto Santanna's. Rachel was on the other side of Bridget, rubbing her hands together and shifting her feet in an effort to keep warm.

"That's okay Britt, anytime."

"Have you always been rich?" Britt asked innocently and Bridget laughed into her scarf. Santanna elbowed Brittany gently in the side.

"Don't ask that B." She whispered into the other girl's ear.

"It's okay." Bridgett reassured, smiling gently.

Bridget had offered to buy dinner for the four of them and when it came to paying she'd pulled out a stack of numerous $50 notes and placed the right amount plus $20 down on the table. She was modest about money and didn't think the other's had been looking, but she soon looked up to see all their eyes on her with their mouth's almost touching the floor.

Santanna's antics of running out without paying had gone out the window. Rachel knew the other girl wasn't exactly short of money but she'd never realised just how rich the girl's family were and it was safe to say it surprised her abit, considering how modest Bridget was.

"Yes I have Britt, but it's not a big deal and I don't really think of it as being rich as such." Bridgett shrugged and shifted slightly, looking at the snow settle.

"That's so cool, I wish I was rich." Britt pouted.

"If you work hard enough, then one day you will be." Bridget reassured, smiling softly.

"You think?" Britt's voice sounded hopeful and all three girls smiled at her innocence.

"Off course." Bridgett smiled and wrapped her arm around Brittany's neck. "You're the most talented person I know." Brittany beamed at this compliment and Santanna smiled gratefully to Bridget. Rachel coughed.

"and you're talented to Rach." Bridget rushed to add before chuckling lightly." You all are." She grinned. Santanna rolled her eyes at Rachel's antics before laughing along with the other two.

"Anyone up for movies and cookie dough ice cream?" Rachel asked meekly. Before tonight she'd never have thought dinner with Santanna was possible, but she'd actually been_ relatively_ mellow. She'd still never actually used her real name, preferring to use more creative options like dwarf, Manhands or Rupaul, but Rachel was considering the evening a success. Secretly she was buzzing inside. She'd never been invited anywhere outside of school before so tonight meant the world to her. Even more so that it was with three of the most envied and beautiful girls in school.

Bridget had driven them both home after school that evening and had told Rachel she was taking her out for dinner later. She had kept the fact that it was with Santanna and Brittany a secret knowing Rachel would freak out if she knew. She figured if she through Rachel head first into the situation then it would result in less drama and she was right. She did the same with Santanna, not knowing what the outcome would be, but Brittany assured her that the Latina would manage to avoid anything to drastic which Bridget was grateful for. She hadn't wanted to leave Rachel out, after all they did live together and it just made sense (even if a little risky) that Rachel was able to go out with her and finally have friends. The fact that it was Santanna that Bridget was hoping Rachel would get on with was what was risky.

"I'm up for it." Bridget grinned, seeing Rachel's hesitation as if she'd over stepped a line with the other girls. Bridget wanted her to know she hadn't and even if they said no then Rachel would still have her.

"I'm down." Santanna shrugged and Brittany squealed in excitement, clapping her hands excitedly. Everything felt so weird to Santanna, but it was a good weird. Normally there would be four faces, just like this, but now it was different and Santanna could never have anticipated it. Instead of it being Puck, Quinn, Santanna and Britt it was now her, Britt and two faces that before this she didn't even know. Well she knew Berry, but _actually_ spending time with her was out of the question before. It felt like a new chapter to her. More dangerous (Bridget), more innocent (Britt), more drama (Rupaul), more fierceness (her of course, but teamed with Bridget equalled times a hundred) and more hotness (all of them to be quite honest.) she thought to herself. For once she wasn't afraid to be herself, but excited about what was ahead.

"Let's get out of here before we freeze our asses of." Bridget turned confidently towards her car pulling the girls behind her.

"What film?" Rachel asked.

"Shrek!" Brittany yelled out making Bridget laugh. Only she understood the inside joke to this.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

It had only been a short journey home and Bridget's convertible Cruiser coped amazingly with the thick snow. They were back at the Berry residence in no time, climbing out the car and racing to the front door as quick as their legs would carry them. Santanna was apprehensive about meeting Rachel's dad's, considering everything the diva had probably told them, but soon relaxed when the Rachel told her they were out overnight at an old friends. The girl's all unzipped their coats and unwrapped their scarfs, letting the warmth wrap round them.

Bridget went to make hot chocolate's after showing Britt and San the direction to the living room, whilst Rachel grabbed more of her dad's festive cookies from the fridge and plated them. Santanna and Britt got comfortable on the sofa, wrapped under Bridget's pink cashmere blanket. It was cosy, relaxed and extremely strange for any of the girl's to really get their heads around considering the situation, but no one complained.

Soon the fire was crackling, cookies were being shared out and each girl was wrapped in blankets as the heating still wasn't coming on. Even though Rachel had kicked it numerous times. Santanna had tried as well, actually working as a team with Rachel, but all their efforts failed and they eventually gave up. When it came to choosing the film they didn't have Shrek much to Brittany's disappointment, but they did have Pretty Woman. Not really the same thing, but all the girls were more than content to watch it. It's only then, when the film began and everyone became quiet as the TV lit up the dim room and Julia Robert's appeared on screen that Bridget allowed her thoughts to wonder.

She smiled to herself when she realised what a change this must have been for Rachel. She was so relieved it had been okay and they had all had such a laugh that she knew this would become a permanent thing. The girl's actually all just behaved like they'd known each other for ages. Bridget didn't feel like the newcomer she was and Rachel didn't appear nervous, Santanna was less bitchier and Britt, well Britt was just Britt, but someone was missing and Bridget was very much aware of this.

She'd spent time day after day teaching the girl piano, sometimes in silence. She knew how broken she was, how much she was in pain from feeling endless emptiness and felt sorry for her when she caught a glimpse of sadness in her eyes, but she just knew the girl belonged here. With her best friends. That's what Santanna and Britt were weren't they?

Bridget didn't know whether what Sue Sylvester had said was true about the morning sickness or whether she was just trying to cause shit, but Bridget was growing more and more concerned. It wasn't her place to get involved but whenever she felt the girl's eyes on her in class she felt like she was pleading for help, a way out and was Bridget it?

The girl hadn't opened up to her about _everything_. Just emotions so far, but the reasons behind those emotions were still as much of a blur to Bridget as when she first walked in on the girl breaking down.

She didn't know what was really going on, but within the last month she'd realised she cared. A lot. She just wanted to help. It was worth trying to reach out to the girl wasn't it? Maybe make an effort and atleast say she'd tried. She picked up her phone and glanced at her received messages, one unsaved number caught her eye. It was Quinn's. She'd texted Bridget the times of Cheerio's practice earlier that day.

**3pm, be there sharp. Quinn.x **

Bridget stared at it, debating her next move before swiftly typing out a rushed message and tossing the phone back down beside her making Rachel flinch slightly then giggle. "Sorry" Bridget whispered and Rachel just grinned in response before tilting her head towards Britt and San on the other sofa, tucked beneath layers of blankets with just their heads visible. Bridget smiled fondly. They looked so cute, she just had to get proof.

Slyly pulling out her Blackberry she snapped a picture which only made Rachel chuckle louder. Santanna's head whipped round just in time and before she knew it, she was pouncing across the room at the taller Latina. Brittany and Rachel burst into hysterics as the other two ended up wrestling on the floor.

Santanna was on top of the taller girl as they struggled playfully for dominance around the room. Tops were rising up from the friction against the cream carpet but neither girl cared as they continued to flip each other over until Bridget was straddling Santanna's hips. Limp's were everywhere as the two girls fought each other, hands and knees' accidently hitting sensitive places.

The phone was no longer actually important as the two girls just mucked around and proved who was stronger. It was only when the phone beeped from somewhere in the room that Bridget stopped straddling the other Latina and reached over to grab her phone.

Holding Santanna's hand's above her head with one hand and opening the message with the other, she read the message from a certain blonde. Santanna couldn't help but gulp loudly as Bridget's fitted vest top exposed her ample chest a little more when she leaned over to reach for her phone.

"God if Puck was here..." Santanna groaned and the girl's started laughing.

"Can you imagine?" Bridget moaned huskily before rolling of the Latina to answer her text. Santanna breathed in sharply when Bridgett's toned warm thighs released their grip on her. She hadn't released how much their small shorts had risen up, but was grateful she wasn't too exposed.

"It's alright; me and Rach have pictures to show him." Brittany beamed and Santanna scowled from her position on the floor, too exhausted to actually move.

"Damn you." She growled before reaching for the blondes hand and pulling her down beside her. Rachel sat back on the sofa and watched as Brittany started drawing patterns on Santanna's flat torso. Bridget was completely absorbed in her phone.

**Hey, me and the girls were just wondering if you'd like to come and have a movie night with us tonight? Don't worry if not, but we're all at the Berry's so just turn up if you fancy it. Bridget.x **

**Thanks' for the offer but I don't want to intrude, enjoy your evening. See you all Monday.x **

**Are you sure? We'd really like for you to join us.x**

Bridget didn't want to sound desperate but something wasn't right. She didn't want Quinn to feel like she wasn't welcome so she'd sent the last text as an attempt to make her feel welcome. Whether it would work or not she had no idea.

Britt and San were now back on the sofa, along with Rachel which really surprised Bridget. Had she zoned out that much? And when did Santanna let Rachel share anything with her? Bridget smiled at this new found improvement before sliding onto the sofa beside Santanna. She rested her head on Santanna's shoulder not really caring if the Latina pushed her off. To her surprise the smaller girl just sighed and sunk further into Bridget. The moment was ruined when her phone beeped but she didn't need to move to answer it. She lifted her head but kept her body firmly pressed to Santanna's.

**I'll come over, might as well. Quinn.x**

**Great, see you soon.x **


	2. Locked Hidden Hearts: Prt 2

"Who's that?" Santanna mumbled sleepily from her place on the sofa, covered in heaps of blankets. Santanna, Rachel and Brittany had all fallen asleep during the second film, but Bridget had carried on watching for the sake of staying awake.

She was still waiting for Quinn to arrive. Bridget and Santanna had moved across to the other sofa once both Rachel and Britt had fallen asleep. Rachel was still slumped against the sofa whilst Brittany's head rested on her shoulder. Santanna and Bridget mimicked their position on the opposite sofa after the girls had gently tucked the blankets around the other two sleeping performers.

Santanna wouldn't normally let anyone see her with her guards down like this except Britt, but Bridget was different. This whole bloody evening was different! But still, she didn't complain. She didn't actually want to, which was probably the strangest thing to Santanna.

Bridget was staring contently at the screen with a faraway expression across her face when Santanna glanced up, taking in the girl's flawless tanned skin and high cheekbones as her long, curly eyelashes flitted closed and open again.

Bridget hadn't realised Santanna was awake until she felt the girl's gentle stare watching her every movement, absorbing every little thing. She looked down and met Santanna's eyes, watching as the girl's chest rose and fell quicker.

"Did you say something?" She whispered huskily, her breathe catching as Santanna's darkened eyes cast over every feature on her face in the dim light of the fire.

"Someone's at the door." Santanna whispered, equally as huskily. Not daring to move. Their noses were almost touching.

"I'll go answer it." Bridget sighed, gently easing out from her place on the sofa.

"Do you have to?" Santanna whined and Bridget chuckled.

"Yeah, it's Quinn."

"How the hell do you know that?" Santanna frowned, quieting her voice again before continuing. "Did you invite her?"

"Yeah, I felt bad. That's okay that she's here isn't it?"

"Yeah sure, not my house." Santanna mumbled before burrowing back down into her mountain of blankets. She didn't really mind, she was just annoyed that Quinn had interrupted such a perfect moment. She really wanted to see where that was going and now Quinn had bloody come along and gotten in the way!

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Bridget padded down the hallway, her small shorts highlighting impossibly long, toned legs and the dim light's adding a warm glow to her already glowing complexion. Quinn could see a figure walking towards her through the glass panels in the door and quickly tried to compose herself.

After agreeing to come to the Berry's (an extremely strange idea for her to actually comprehend) she'd tried to fix her broken image in the mirror, but tears still kept escaping every now and again so her efforts immediately went to waste.

She couldn't hold herself together tonight as much as she tried each attempt was in vain, but she was only at the Berry's house for one person and one person only. She was all that mattered now. Whether the other girl knew it or not.

She couldn't believe that she was really face to face with the Berry's front door and actually nervously excited about going inside. She just wanted to see the face that had been in her mind for a long, agonising month now.

"Hello! Come inside, make yourself comfortable." Bridget's raspy tone was hushed but the enthusiasm was still evident as she smiled genuinely and opened the door wider, gesturing down the hallway to the lounge.

Her genuineness made Quinn feel warm inside, as if for a second, the emptiness in the pit of her stomach was slowly healing.

"Thank you." She nodded politely; avoiding eye contact as she stepped into the Berry house and let the warmth hit her. Bridget took her coat and hung it with the others.

"They've all fallen asleep." Bridget grinned and Quinn couldn't help but smile at the thought of this before following Bridget down the hallway into the fire lit room.

"It's lovely here." Quinn breathed, taking in the central old fashioned fireplace, chocolate coloured fur rug, cream carpet and the family portraits hanging on the walls. The large patio doors overlooked a snow covered garden and the large brown curtains which hung from ceiling to floor covered the two massive windows on either side of the doors. Intelligent looking books were stacked away neatly in a cabinet and a reasonable bunch of red roses sat elegantly in a vase on top. The blankets and the fire made the whole atmosphere even more wintry and Quinn couldn't help but wish this was how her own home felt.

She'd been spending pretty much every day at lunch with the brunette, but she hadn't yet been to the Berry's which was where the girl was currently staying.

"Yeah, Leroy and Hiram worked really hard on it." Bridget sighed. She'd never had a home before, so this felt like her first home. She'd had flashy pent houses or pretentious estates but never a real _home_. Bridget had never known there was a difference until she'd moved here and at this moment the exact same realisation was sinking into Quinn.

"You can tell." Quinn smiled, it was small, but there all the same and Bridget breathed out a sigh of secret relief.

"Here, have a seat." Bridget offered as she squeezed back into her place next to Santanna, letting the girls head rest on her lap. She couldn't help but giggle at how harmless the girl looked unconscious. Whole different story when she was awake Bridget thought to herself.

Quinn awkwardly settled at Santanna's feet, and Bridget offered her more of the soft blanket.

"So, what we watching?"

"Ermm…" Bridget let out a low, throaty laugh. She didn't actually have a clue. "Your pick, you're the guest." She grinned as she softly tossed the remote over to the blonde. Quinn chuckled despite herself. "Just not a musical." She quickly hissed making Quinn giggle again. She understood exactly where Bridget was coming from as she peered across to the snoozing diva and an innocent Britt tucked up on the sofa.

"Fair enough." She grinned, beginning to flick through channels.

Silence fell between the pair as Quinn searched and selected one she thought was suitable to keep the mood light. They didn't need any heavy drama's or intense love scenes tonight, not by the way the rise and fall in her chest was already quickening.

Quinn quickly lost herself in the film, noting how Bridget also seemed to be watching it carefully. Quinn's mind soon started to wander though.

Lying on her bed earlier she'd been so grateful when her phoned had buzzed with Bridget's invitation. She'd been nervous, but a happy nervous and she couldn't wait to see Bridget. There was no point denying it now. The girl seemed to see through her pretence anyway so what was the point?

Needless to say when she'd finally gotten to the Berry's house her breath had hitched as soon as Bridget opened the door. She felt incapable of successfully putting together a sentence so she'd keep herself to herself and tried to ignore the butterflies flittering around restlessly in her stomach.

The film was rolling on and Quinn couldn't be asked to give it much thought anymore. Her head was completely somewhere else anyway. It was only after the brunette had fallen asleep that Quinn had allowed herself to fully appreciate the girl's natural and purified beauty. It pained her. She saw pure gentleness and love but knew however much she could try with her she was ruined. Something was missing in Bridget's heart and Quinn saw it.

She realised she'd already been bitchy to Bridget. Not intentionally but simply by avoiding her, she also knew the girl had reached out to her tonight and every day at school and Quinn hadn't really been trying hard enough.

She saw pain and confusion in Bridget's eyes and she knew Bridget could see the same in hers, however much she_ tried _to hide it. Tears started rolling freely down her cheek and she furiously wiped them away. She hated feeling so empty. She hated looking in the mirror and seeing a complete bitch that even she couldn't stand. She hated not having anyone tell her it was okay and she hated that she scared anyone away that tried. She felt like she was suffocating.

She couldn't look at Bridget anymore without feeling a stab of guilt. She saw that girl's peaceful expression but knew she was the source of the girl's constant confusion and worry when she woke up.

She wanted her so why couldn't she just show it? Or atleast stop causing her so much pain?

She carefully rose from the sofa, gently draping her blanket over an amazingly innocent looking Santanna and tiptoed across to Bridget. She tenderly placed a chaste kiss to Bridget's forehead, pulling away gradually, and breathing in Bridget's delicious scent of DKNY Be Delicious perfume. It was one of her favourites. Just one of the many she'd memorised by heart.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

It was two in the morning when Bridget next opened her eyes to see Santanna sprawled out across the sofa still, her head resting against Bridget's bare thigh and Britt completely hogging the sofa she and Rachel were sharing.

Bridget sighed contently as she pulled her blanket further over her, being careful not to suffocate the smaller girl. Her eyes felt heavy but they didn't close automatically. She scanned round the room and realised Quinn wasn't curled up on the other end of the sofa like she had been earlier. In fact she wasn't in the room at all.

The TV had been switched of, Quinn's blanket was gently draped over Santanna and her phone was gone from the coffee table. Even the lights had been completely switched off, but the fire still remained, dying out slowly.

Bridget twisted round slowly, making sure not to wake the peaceful Latina who was using her as a pillow.

"Shit." She murmured, blinking slowly. Had Quinn left? She rummaged for her phone, finally finding it pushed down the side of the sofa beside her. She fumbled with the keys until it came to life, hoping she'd turned it of accidently rather than it being out of charge. The screen soon lit up brightly, hurting Bridget's eyes with its intensity.

The wallpaper of her kissing a beautiful blonde's cheek, their arms wrapped round each other, wearing identical smiles shone brightly even though it was in black and white and the small message icon soon appeared at the top of the screen signalling three new messages. She blindly flicked through the first two when she saw their names and hurriedly opened the third. It was from Quinn.

**Thanks for inviting me, gone to the park for some fresh air so don't worry about me if you wake up and I'm not there. See you Monday.x **

Bridget stared at the screen for a few moments not knowing whether to reply or not. She decided not to. She had a better idea. She checked the time the message was sent. It read 1.32 am. That must mean that Quinn would probably still be at the park she thought to herself, sliding out from beneath the blankets and gently laying Santanna's head down on the sofa. She crept into the hall and up the stairs, determined not to mess this up. For Quinn's sake. She couldn't give up just yet.


	3. Locked Hidden Heart: Prt 3

Quinn swung softly back and forward barely lifting her feet from the ground. Her body was numb from the cold and her angelic blonde hair framed her face perfectly as the wind blew untamed wisps away from her eyes. Her coat was wrapped firmly around her and the snow settled delicately around her feet. It was already a foot deep she guessed.

The tears had lessened but they were still there none the less. Quinn could have sworn they'd turned into icicles. She just couldn't _feel _anymore. Not physically or emotionally.

She wrapped her arms around her still flat belly and sighed a long quivering breath. The lake was frozen over and she could just see the moonlight reflecting of it, the trees were whistling and some were bare from the harsh winter month. The snow seemed to glisten up at her inviting her to play and Quinn lost herself in the tranquillity of it all.

"Quinn?" the soft voice was barely auditable as if frightened it'd scare her, but Quinn recognized straight away who it was. She ducked her head lower and stared at the glimmering snow beneath her feet.

"Are you okay?" the voice whispered, so gently that the vulnerability it held took the breath from Quinn's lungs as she broke down once more.

The tears fell freely and she made no effort to wipe them away as they fell quicker and quicker. "Please look at me." The other girl pleaded, her voice hushed. Frightened of pushing too far.

"Why do you care?" Quinn's tone was harsh, bitter, expected. The other girl bowed her head down, sadness overwhelming her whilst the other sighed deeply.

"Come on Q, we're your friends." Santanna stepped forward. Her voice wasn't soft or reassuring but determined unlike the voice before.

Quinn instinctively stiffened. _Santanna?_ She could have sworn the voice had belonged to someone else.

"Go away Santanna." She growled.

"No." was the short, firm response she got.

"Just leave me alone!"

"No."

"Please." Quinn's voice broke as more tears escaped, her body shaking violently.

Santanna went to step forward, but Bridget gently touched her arm stopping her from moving further towards the other girl. She titled her head towards the car and Santanna understood the hint but shook her head in response. Bridget widened her eyes in a silent plea and Santanna give in, too cold to give a shit really.

If Quinn didn't want her she wouldn't wait around freezing her ass of. She'd be there any time the girl needed her, but she'd been given her cue to leave and she graciously accepted it.

Quinn's shoulders instinctively dropped when she heard Santanna's footsteps trudge the other direction. She was amazed Santanna had actually left her alone, but grateful all the same.

"Quinn, can we talk?" it was the same comforting tone as before.

Quinn jumped slightly but then turned to see Bridget standing there, obviously freezing cold, sadness etched into her perfect features and worry seeping into her emerald green eyes. The taller girl stared straight into Quinn's eyes pleading for her to say yes. Quinn couldn't say anything. The girl had her speechless.

Bridget unwrapped her thick scarf from around her and placed it delicately around Quinn's own neck. Her ice cold fingertips accidently brushed Quinn's cheekbones and the blonde inhaled sharply, but didn't move away.

She continued staring as Bridget pulled back and knelt down in front of her, reaching for one of Quinn's hand's folded on her lap. Quinn watched every moment, butterflies swirling in her stomach.

"Quinn, why are you here?" Bridget gently questioned, no judgement in her eyes just wondering and sadness.

Quinn's voice was equally as soft. Broken some would say. She breathed in deeply and blinked, finally looking away from Bridget's concerned eyes.

"I felt suffocated."

"By us?"

"No, of course not." A tear fell again and Bridget reached out to wipe it away with her thumb.

"By me?" Bridget's voice stayed gentle, as did Quinn's, but the hurt as obvious in both voices.

"No, I need you." Quinn breathed out; feeling like a ton of bricks had just been lifted from her shoulders. "I never admitted it before, but I know it's true. You're the one helping hold me together."

"Can I ask you something?" Bridget knew she had to be careful about what she said next and hesitated when Quinn nodded her head.

"Do you regret giving her away?" Quinn's body suddenly shook violently with fresh tears and Bridget pulled her into a tight hug. Tears springing to her own eyes.

She'd heard from Rachel about the girls troubled past and unfortunately she could relate. She squeezed the girl tighter, trying her best to comfort her and silently communicate that she wasn't alone. She ran her fingers through Quinn's blonde hair and rocked softly side to side.

"Shh, it's okay baby. You've got me now" She whispered. It was taking all her will power not to break out into tears of her own.

"I'll help you through it." She promised. It pained her inside. She didn't know if it was a promise she'd be able to keep but she'd try damn hard. Quinn was beginning to mean the world to her and she finally understood where Santanna was coming from when she spoke about Brittany.

"I don't deserve that. I don't deserve you!" Quinn's voice was muffled as she buried her head further into Bridget's neck.

Bridget's tears finally fell. The fact that Quinn didn't think she deserved her made her hurt all over, she didn't know it was possible to be so disheartened and angry all at once. Her heart swelled as the need to comfort the distraught blonde became too much.

She placed one hand on Quinn's face turning her head to face her and squeezed her hand tighter. As soon as their eyes finally connected she managed a choked "Don't you ever say that!" that she fought out between tears. "Please don't _eve_r think that." She pleaded, tears still in her eyes.

"How can I not?" Quinn sniffed, pulling back slightly. Her eyes didn't possess any bitterness towards Bridget, just a sense of unworthiness, sadness and hurt.

"Quinn your beautiful!" Bridget smiled "and I love that you are you. I wouldn't change that. Not for the world." Bridget said it with so much conviction in her deeply sexy, raspy voice that Quinn actually willingly met her eyes again, with shining eyes filled with hope. That voice always had been addictive to anyone that heard it and Quinn was no exception.

It was the first time Bridget had seen a flicker of life behind those normally glazed over eyes that she'd been waiting so desperately for. Suddenly all the lunch times filled with heavy silences or impatience (On Quinn's part) seemed worth it.

"You mean that?" Quinn sniffed again. Bridget actually laughed her usual raspy laugh at this.

"Of course I do. Always will." Bridget sighed, pulling Quinn into another hug. "And I know you probably don't want me to mention this, but I feel that I should." Quinn nodded gently. "You gave Beth the best you possibly could and she will be forever grateful. She'll grow up proud of you and one day I'm sure she'll want to meet you, but until then you must continue giving her reasons to be proud. Just like I know you can. I will be there every step of the way, I'm not leaving you and I will support all your decisions, but I _need_ you to want that. If you don't, then tell me to walk away, not that I'll listen." She laughed and Quinn had to smile at the girls determination. "but I'll always be there if you change your mind Quinn. We'll do this together. You confuse me, you make me laugh, you make everything feel right when I know everything's not nearly as perfect as you deserve yet I will try to change that and I know I'm not perfect, but I will not go anywhere and you have to trust me when I say that I need you too. More than I ever thought I could" Bridget smiled tenderly, brushing a lock of Quinn's away from her eyes. "You understand what I'm trying to say?"

Quinn's heart felt as if it was about to burst from her chest. She smiled gently, titling her head to the side taking in every flawless detail of the girl waiting earnestly for her reply.

"I trust you. I do want this." She affectionately kissed Bridget's cheek. She was mesmerised by the feel of Bridget's cold cheek against cold lips and lingered a little to long.

She forced herself to pull backwards before she did something stupid and stood up, pulling Bridget up with her.

"Ready to go face a fierce little Latina?" Bridget laughed gesturing towards the car and Quinn had to laugh at this.

Bridget and Santanna were both as fierce as one another, but Bridget was much more in touch with her soft side especially when it came to Quinn. Just like Santanna was with Brittany, but _only_ Brittany.

Bridget meshed their freezing hands together and the started running towards the car, giggling as the wind whipped their cheeks harshly. Neither girl cared when they had each other.

"Let's go home."

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"What happened with you's two?" Santanna questioned as Bridget fell onto the sofa beside her. Cleary exhausted and emotionally drained as well, Bridget smiled unconsciously sighing as tiredness threatened to overwhelm her.

She'd carried a fragile Quinn straight to her room as soon as the girls had gotten back to the Berry residence. She was fast asleep and clearly drained. Bridget gingerly layed Quinn down on her king size bed and gently removed her shoes before timidly unwrapping the scarf from around her neck. Tenderly drawing up the duvet she tucked them gently around the sleeping blonde, completely oblivious to the brunette whose arms she'd been held in just moments ago.

Bridget stepped back and let her eyes linger on the perfect, angelic girl curled up in her bed. She was so beautiful and everything Bridget saw she automatically loved. She placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's temple and stroked her hand through the girl's fair hair before turning out the light and silently tip-toeing out the room.

"Nothing just made sure she was okay." Bridget mumbled, brushing thick luxurious hair behind her shoulders and snuggling further into a wiped out Santanna.

"Well that's a load of bull-shit so don't expect me to buy it." Santanna groaned sceptically causing Bridget to chuckle.

"Alright, it is but I promise it's nothing for you to worry about baby." Bridget smirked. She knew Santanna hated being spoken to like that but all that Santanna did in response was let out a low growl then giggle despite herself.

"You just ask for trouble."

"Always have."

"Always will." Bridget smirked and winked up at the smaller Latina. In turn Santanna smirked her famous Santanna Smirk and lent down to catch the brunettes lips in a quick meaningless kiss.

"You've been dying to do that." Bridget joked, smiling gently to the other surprised Latina.

"You've got that right." She sniggered. She couldn't believe she'd had the balls to just lean down and kiss the gorgeous girl tucked into her side. It felt amazing even if for a split second and Bridget's addictive scent lingered in the air around them making the butterflies in Santanna's stomach flutter furiously.

Bridget's incredibly sexy, raspy laugh cut through her thoughts.

"Well what can I say?" Bridget giggled before curling further into Santanna and placing her head gently on her shoulder.

"Drink your hot chocolate Britain." Santanna chuckled, handing her a mug topped with cream and marshmallows. It was a Santanna special.

"You found everything alright then ayy?" Bridget laughed sarcastically, wrapping her hands around the mug and sighing contently.

"Like that's even a question." Santanna chuckled, smiling down at Bridget.

Rachel and Brittany were still in the same position as the girls had left them in, peaceful and content as the fire raged on.

Santanna's eyes had immediately rested on the sleeping bundle that was Brittany and Bridget smiled affectionately as she took in the two girls and then Santanna's face as she watched at the blonde simply breathing in and out.

"I love her." Santanna whispered after five long minuets of silence. She thought Bridget was asleep but she just needed to say it. She needed to finally get it of her chest and say it out loud. No more hiding it. No more denying it.

"I know." Came Bridget's response. Soft and affectionate, completely understanding the girl's pain without needing to see her face.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

As Quinn woke up to the unfamiliar surroundings of Bridget's bedroom she sighed in content. Turning over she breathed in the deep, beautiful scent of Bridget's perfume lingering on the pillows and closed her eyes.

The bedroom was girly but grown-up and oozed matureness. The collection of beige, bronze and zebra print pillows against the headrest to the girly, manikin dressed in Bridget's mum's designer collections or the zebra print rug and laminate flooring captured Bridget's personality perfectly.

Quinn eyes followed the collection of photographs placed elegantly along the window sill and she couldn't help but notice Bridget's stunning glow and bright smile, free of worries and most likely induced by alcohol in many of them.

Quinn laughed to herself, imagining Bridget's lifestyle back in England and the crazy things the girl had probably gotten herself into. There was only one photograph of Bridget with her Dad and two of Bridget with an incredibly, elegant, beautiful older woman who must have been her mum. The resemblance was too similar to miss.

In those pictures she looked happy, but something was missing and Quinn soon sat up when she realised that was the same look Bridget had been wearing every time Quinn had pushed her away. Refused to acknowledge her even.

A wave of realisation hit Quinn straight in the face like a ton of bricks when her eyes scanned one particular picture. Bridget clearly did _truly _understand and Quinn had pushed her away.


	4. Locked Hidden Hearts: Prt 4

**Thanks for reviews, much appreciated! Will try to keep updating as quickly as possible. **

**I hope this chapter is okay, may be abit short but wanted to update. **

**Enjoy!**

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"We meeting at lunch?"

"Yeah sure."

"Good, I'll see you there." Quinn smiled genuinely "Don't be late." She smirked, moving to open the car door of Bridget's immaculate Cruiser.

Bridget's problem with time keeping had not escaped Quinn's attention but no matter what she was _always_ there for their lunch time sessions.

"As if I'd dare." Bridget smirked back, knowing how Quinn liked her to be on time.

Quinn climbed out and waved back at the grinning British girl who looked completely innocent, but Quinn knew she was still smirking and it made her smile. No one else had been able to make her smile lately but Bridget did it so effortlessly. She wished she could have the same effortless effect on people.

Bridget watched as the blonde slung her bag over her shoulder and slowly made her way carefully across the snow covered school grounds. She sighed thinking back to Friday night.

She hadn't seen the girl since she'd dropped her, Santanna and Brittany back at their homes on Saturday morning and she just couldn't figure out if Quinn was putting on a brave face and pretending the other night hadn't happened or if she actually was okay with everything.

Quinn was still putting pieces together in her head. She knew how she felt for Bridget was deeper emotionally than she'd ever felt for anyone else, but there was still so much she didn't know. Her typical reaction would be to run from Bridget and mask her real feelings behind fake smiles, but Friday had changed all that. She didn't want to run from Bridget. She wanted to run too Bridget. It was a difference she'd never allowed herself to feel.

Every time Bridget had thought she'd made a break-through with Quinn emotionally the girl's walls would spring right back up, harder to break down each and every time. She just couldn't help but be a little bit paranoid that she'd pushed the girl too hard the other night. A buzz from out of nowhere interrupted her inner musings.

**Where the fuck are you? Need to talk to you and if you tell anyone what I need to tell you I promise I'll have you hunted down by wild apes (aka Sylvester.) Love S. **

Bridget couldn't help but giggle at her phone. Santanna was quickly becoming a great friend for her even though they were both as fierce as one another and that wasn't _always_ a good thing, but they got on fantastically and Bridget couldn't imagine not hearing Santanna's insults at regular intervals.

**Glad you're in such a charming mood this morning Santanna The adorable threat was a lovely thing to read this early in the morning. Much appreciated… In the parking lot. Come to my car. Love Britain.x **

Her phone buzzed back immediately.

**Well I'm glad you appreciate it… I'll have to insult more often ;). I'll be there in two.x **

Bridget shook her head smiling, throwing her phone down on the cream seat next to her. Santanna's insults almost seemed to make her day better,_ surprisingly_. It was just a Santanna thing, Bridget concluded unconsciously grinning remembering some of the girl's best insults and then the extreme of seeing her so vulnerable the other night. Her thoughts soon wandered to Santanna and Britt.

Seeing them away from school they seemed so content, so in love, so unbreakable and everything Bridget wished she could have. She'd never wanted to be serious with anyone before, content with just being single and pulling when necessary, but seeing them she realised that wasn't what she wanted at all any longer. She wanted their connection, their love, their bond. She just didn't know if she was enough to give someone that security.

A knocking on the car window and not _exactly_ timidly startled Bridget and she almost dropped her boiling latte.

"Bloody hell San!" She hissed as the door swung open, but she couldn't help the small grin breaking out when she saw the cheeky smaller Latina grinning ear to ear. "You bitch." She giggled, wiping small beads of latte from her smug jeans; hugging her figure to perfection. Santanna just laughed in response, sliding into the passenger side with ease.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Bridget turned her body around completely to face a suddenly cautious Latina and tucked her legs underneath her.

"Erm... well, it's about me and Britt." Santanna stuttered and Bridget sensed her hesitation.

"San, it's okay. If you've changed your mind about talking to me just say?" She placed her warm hand on Santanna's cold one and looked into her nervous eyes. "But, equally if you do want to talk to me I promise it will just be between us and no one else."

Santanna deflated a little but Bridget could tell she was still ready to be defensive at a drop of a pin.

"It's just well…"

"Go on." Bridget gently urged.

"She wants us to be together."

"Santanna that's great!" Bridget's face lit up but seeing Santanna's expression she immediately backtracked. "Isn't it?"

"Bridget I'm not bloody ready! She wants everything I can't give her! She wants to hold hands, sing duets, campaign together for prom Queen and Queen and join bloody bank accounts so we have a secure financial future for our three children we're apparently having! One girl and twin boy's by the way, thanks for asking!" Santanna was clearly freaking out but Bridget sensed inside she was miserable.

Bridget couldn't help but laugh though as the girl carried on her rant.

"Santanna calm down." Bridget stated firmly, squeezing her hand and abruptly bringing the girl's voice to a hush before continuing softly in her husky, smoothing voice. "It's okay San. You don't have to do anything you're not ready for. Brittany will understand."

"But she won't'." Santanna interrupted, stressed and un-relatable.

"How do you know that?" Bridget almost whispered.

"I…I…I just know her alright?"

"Then give her a chance. You want this; don't deny it because it won't work. If you let her go or push her away you'll regret it, so talk to her but don't let her go. I can see that you love her and I know you'd give the world for her so show her that and perhaps ask to take it slow? I'm sure she'll listen."

For once Santanna's mouth stayed firmly shut. The girl had a point.

"I do love her." Santanna whispered.

"I know. She loves you too and she wants you. You want each other, so go out there and get what you deserve San. Be happy with the person you love." Bridget smiled so warmly that Santanna couldn't help but smile back knowing she was right.

"God Britain, you have a valid point." Santanna chuckled softly, breaking from her awkwardness. Bridget laughed as Santanna grabbed the latte from the taller Latina's hand and took a long sip before grinning.

"I betta go get my girl then ayy?" Santanna asked, nervousness covered up by feigned confidence.

"It will be fine." Bridget squeezed her hand once more before both girl's scrambled up their belongings and faced the harsh cold awaiting them outside. "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it."

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

The day was creeping forward eventually but Bridget's mind was elsewhere; as was a certain blondes. They had no lessons together during morning classes although Bridget did have Brittany to entertain her thoughts for a little while.

The bubbly blonde was happy chatting away to Bridget about Cheerio routines and her new diet (courtesy of one Sue Sylvester) and how it was filled with Calcium C and Sunny vitamins.

Bridget had tried to explain that it was _Vitamin_ C but it was hopeless and she soon surrendered to the blonde's modest charm. As for the Sunny Vitamin? Bridget had no idea! But she played along and amused Britt for the rest of the lesson anyway.

She didn't judge Brittany's level of intelligence because she was one of the few people that realised that although the cute blonde may not be the most intellectual, typically smart person she knew, she appreciated that Brittany is smart in many other ways and often found her random comments endearing and her easy presence refreshing.

Santanna loved that Bridget saw that blonde like that so was much less defensive around her when it came to Brittany. She trusted that Bridget would take care of the blonde the way she did and it calmed her inside a little to know that some one cared like she did. She wasn't an idiot. She knew everyone _cared_ about Britt. How could they not? But love her? That was different. It was just difficult to determine who she could trust with the blonde and who simply wasn't good enough by her standards. Equalling most of McKinley.

Time soon passed and Bridget couldn't wait to meet Quinn in the auditorium. It was a Monday which normally meant Rachel practiced her dance routine with Brittany whilst Santanna through insults across the room and did her nails. This usually meant the auditorium was free for the Bridget and Quinn to use as they liked which both girls were secretly more than thankful for.

Bridget checked her white gold Rolex and made her way down the busy corridor to her locker. She needed to ditch her bag before walking any further.

The unwanted eyes that settled on her didn't affect Bridget one bit anymore. She was used to it in London, but she'd been taken by surprised when even her fellow students gawked at her here. She'd gotten used to it though and simply didn't care anymore. If they wanted to stare, there was nothing she could do about it.

She arrived at the auditorium and smoothly pushed open the doors, breathing in the smell of the old, dusty fabrics and wooden stage.

"Hey"

Quinn's soft voice just echoed load enough for Bridget to catch. She smiled gently in response and made her way over to where Quinn was sat on the old piano stool.

"Room for one more?" Quinn scooted over and pulled Bridget's hand with her, gently brushing elbows as the girls sat huddled behind the ancient grand piano.

"Sorry about Friday." Quinn murmured not looking into Bridget's eyes. She kept her eyes on the keys and her hands ran smoothly over the notes Bridget had taught her. She was getting pretty good.

"Don't worry about it." Bridget forgiving voice whispered. "I get it."

"No. I was a bitch to you, but I'm so sorry. I know you understand now. I understand that. It took me long enough" Quinn laughed with no real happiness, just sadness. Regret.

It broke Bridget's heart but she didn't blame Quinn. She couldn't.

There it was, thought Quinn. The expression of pain, sadness was across Bridget's face and the emptiness only fuelled Quinn to believe something was missing like the fire that belonged in those beautiful emerald green eyes.

"It's okay, no big deal. I'm just happy you understand now" Bridget smiled, trying to lighten the tone and attempt to make Quinn lighten up.

She didn't know if Quinn really understood but she didn't want to push it. There was no point bringing something up that couldn't be put right any longer and Bridget was finally moving on with all that and helping Quinn do the same. That was all she was focused on, she'd convinced herself that.

"Are you really joining the Cheerio's?" Quinn suddenly giggled and Bridget's face lit up. She'd been wanting to hear that laugh all day and every time she did it was like an overload of chills down her spine. Their eyes finally met and Bridget breathed out a weak yes, knowing Quinn would laugh more. She was right.

"Hey! It's not a laughing matter!" Bridget playfully smacked Quinn's arm but was laughing herself so it was completely unconvincing.

"I'm sorry." Quinn managed in-between laughter. "How comes?"

"Well… where to begin." Bridget mused, winding up Quinn who playfully slapped her gently.

"Basically Sylvester spotted me in gym and said "Hey Britain, get your skinny ass on top of my pyramid!" and that was that." Bridget sighed. She'd done, in Quinn's opinion, a very accurate voice impersonation and she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Bridget just grinned and waited for the girl to compose herself.

"So what did you want to do today?" Bridget asked once they'd both laughed a little longer. Quinn righted herself on the stool and then looked down at the keys again. Nervousness over taking her flawless, usually controlled features.

"Promise not to laugh?"

"I promise"

"Pinkie Swear?" Bridget chuckled, but linked pinkies in a silent promise regardless.

"I want to write a song, with you." Quinn breathed out and met the girl's eyes. They were swirling with questions at first but soon a massive smile appeared across her perfect face and her eyes lit up.

"Sure, we can do that."

"One condition?"

"Okay." Bridget hesitated, waiting for Quinn's condition.

"You sing it with me in Glee." Quinn's face filled with mixed emotions, unsure of how the other girl would respond.

Bridget could see the fear of being rejected written in Quinn's eyes and any thought of saying no soon went out the window.

"But, I don't know if I can sing." Bridget lied but Quinn knew better. The girl was transparent!

"You bloody well know you can sing." She laughed, not letting Bridget get away with it that easily. "I heard you practice with Rachel, your voice is incredible Bridget." Quinn smiled, pride in her eyes as if she was overwhelmed just by the memory of hearing the tall, slender Latina sing.

"You heard that?"

"Every perfect, amazing,_ impossible_ note." Quinn beamed, seeing Bridget crack.

"Damn." Quinn laughed.

"Please? Sing with me?" Quinn softened her voice and Bridget's eyes almost appeared to smile.

"Okay. One condition?"

"Completely yours."

"You don't push me away, you let me pick you up when you're down and you always call me if you need me around?" Bridget's deep, sexy voice was hushed as she stared straight into Quinn's eyes. Longing and complete honestly in them. Quinn almost melted.

"Condition accepted." She whispered. Her throat suddenly dry as they leaned dangerously close to one another, noses almost touching.

"Promise?"

"Promise."


	5. Locked Hidden Hearts: Prt 5

**Thank you for reviews! Please keep reading slightly longer chapter this time. **

**I still don't know for definite who will end up with Bridget, but at the minuet I think it's going more in the direction of Quinn and Bridget. Who knows, it could all change! Rachel will start being included more soon as I realise she's been abit left out in the last couple of chapters. **

**Any suggestions welcome! **

**Sorry, any mistakes are completely my own. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee, or any music used with in this story.**

**Music: Mariah Carey- There for Me. **

**Listen to the track on YouTube if you want to see how I picture it Enjoy!**

**/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/**

"Britt! Wait!" Santanna yelled down the nearly empty corridor. It was the end of school and students were slowly filtering out, a few remaining groups chatting were left.

The cheerio's were at opposite ends of the long, locker filled hall yet her voice still echoed above everyone else as she pushed through small groups of people annoying blocking her path. She may be tiny but she'd be damned if anyone stopped her from getting to Brittany.

"Britt!... Para la gente el amor de Dios! Fuera de mi camino!" She yelled, elbowing the last small group out of her way as she came face to face with a puppy eyed Britt.

"What do you want Santanna, I have to get to Bridget's." Her voice wasn't harsh, but hurt.

"Let me give you a lift?"

"No thank you, Mercedes is taking me instead now."

Santanna mentally kicked herself for freaking out earlier. Seeing Brittany so fragile, tears in the rim of her eyes as her lip trembled slightly Santanna hated herself for doing this to the poor girl.

"Britt, please hear me out." Santanna begged, reaching for Brittany's hand as the girl turned to walk away. She stopped, but couldn't look into Santanna's eyes. She kept them firmly attached to the floor instead.

"Why? You made it quite clear you don't love me when you ran away." Brittany broke down, tears breaking free and her hands shaking considerably.

Santanna looked around awkwardly, hoping no one was ease-dropping or watching them as she continued to hold Britt's shaking hands.

"Britt, that's not how it was at all. I just freaked out but its okay now baby." The words just slipped from her mouth and she mentally cursed Bridget and her British charm. The tiny smile that played around Brittany's perfect lips let her know that she'd noticed.

"I like being called that." Brittany smiled sheepishly, but still didn't look at the smaller girl. Santanna smiled too. She'd liked calling Britt that as much as she didn't want to admit it.

"Just between us?" Santanna grinned and Brittany through her arms around her, tightly wrapping her in one of her 'Britt Love Hugs'.

"Okay." Brittany grinned, clearly forgetting that she was mad at Santanna just moments ago, but then she backtracked; much to Santanna's dismay.

"What did you have to tell me?" Brittany frowned. Santanna was overwhelmed by her cuteness and pulled at her hands, gently leading the girl into the rehearsal room for Glee.

Brittany sat down on step at the back of the room and Santanna sat right next to her, their shoulders rubbing together gently. Goosebumps on Santanna's skin betrayed her attempt to stay cool and collected.

"Look Britt, this isn't easy for me to say so just listen okay?"

Brittany nodded eagerly, warmness in her innocent, piercing, blue eyes.

"Britt, I do love you. Of course I do, but everything just moved abit quick for me this morning. You know what I'm like." She chuckled sadly and looked at the ground rather than Brittany's confused face.

"What you said about us being together, I didn't mean to run. I do want that, honestly, but I need to take things slow." She looked into Brittany's eyes, looking for a clue that the taller girl understood.

"I get that San, I was just excited." Brittany pouted and Santanna felt her heart ache in adoration.

"I know. I'm sorry I ran, but if you're still wanting to we can be together. Just_ slowly_ this time?"

Brittany's head nodded enthusiastically as she bit her lip to contain her excitement.

"So you want to be my girlfriend San?" She asked nervously, hoping she'd understood.

"Yes." Santanna breathed out "I'd like that."

She smiled as Brittany leapt from her position on the floor next to her into her lap and pecked her lips quickly before pulling back and beaming excitedly.

Santanna gently ran her free hand, that wasn't supporting their combined weight, down Brittany's smooth cheek and leaned forward to slowly capture Brittany's strawberry flavoured lips in a passionate yet tender kiss filled with happiness. The lips meshed together automatically and Santanna's mind lost all concentration as they allowed themselves to be completely caught up in the unbelievable moment.

When the need for air became too great, Santanna pulled back and placed a cute, chaste kiss on the tip of Brittany's nose. The blonde snuggled her head into the crook of her neck in response, sighing contently as she listen to the rise and fall of Santanna's chest. Santanna couldn't help but smile, happiness overwhelming her.

They were just right together and that was something Brittany had known all her life.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

As the next few days passed, thing's started to change.

Quinn only saw Santanna and Brittany occasionally, but mostly in Glee and she couldn't help but notice their glow around each other. The way they looked at each other made Quinn ache, but then she thought back to her own British Latina who had been putting more effort into helping Quinn that the blonde felt she was worth. Every time she thought of the breathtakingly beautiful girl she smiled unconsciously.

It was amazing how quick someone's life could start to change just because of one person. Quinn found it amazing the effect the girl had on her.

Over the past few day's her and Bridget had continued writing their song. Unconsciously the song had become more of a love song but still portrayed their friendship. Quinn thought so anyway.

They'd had so many laughs and Quinn's emotions had boiled over with the opposite extreme too. It had just been about them the last couple of days and Quinn felt like she was floating around in her own little bubble where all that mattered was her and Bridget.

Bridget wasn't actually a part of glee, but today was different. Quinn had dragged her along and convinced her to sing together today after had given the girls permission. The song wasn't really ready but what the hell. It was only Glee so they could just enjoy the moment rather than worry about it.

Bridget's usual calm, confidence was present, but Quinn could see the slight waver of doubt behind her bright eyes and sent her a small smile of reassurance which Bridget graciously returned.

Rachel had (as usual) been rambling on and occasionally arguing with Mr. Shue or Santanna for atleast half an hour now and Quinn could only roll her eyes whilst Bridget smiled at the floor.

"Rachel, whilst I'm glad you've been researching all those musical's I'm not sure that's the way to go with Nationals this year."

"Yeah we want something fresh girl!" Mercedes agreed with along with the rest of Glee club.

"Come sit down fellow Jew and give that voice a rest." Puck smirked and Rachel's hands immediately flew in the air in such a dramatic fashion the Bridget had to laugh at her supposed- to -be –unbiological- second -cousin.

"Rach, we have something we would actually like to perform." Bridget spoke up in her raspy tone, gesturing to her and Quinn, whose nerves had immediately reappeared.

"Well I hope for your sake it's good because we all need the practice if we want to come anywhere at Nationals." Rachel huffed and sulked back to her seat. Bridget raised one of her perfect eyebrows at Rachel who immediately sunk down in her seat a little.

Quinn looked over to Bridget who was rising from her chair and shook her head. She wasn't ready.

Bridget came over grabbed Quinn's hand gently pulling her to her feet and smiling softly.

"Come on superstar." She grinned and Quinn's feet betrayed her instinct to sit back down as she followed Bridget to the two insolent mike stands at the front.

Bridget pulled some sheet music out of her pocket and handed it to Brad.

"Sorry, it's not the neatest." Bridget whispered apologetically, but Brad nodded dumbly anyway making Quinn roll her eyes. Who didn't have a crush on the apparently faultless girl she was about to sing with?

The girls turned to the mikes and Quinn tried to swallow her nerves without much luck. She glanced at a previously nervous Bridget who now looked more in control than ever and completely confident in what they'd written.

"We hope you like it. Sorry if it's not so good, we've only practiced once." Bridget smiled before turning to Brad and whispering that they were ready.

Quinn swallowed hard and looked at the expectant faces before glancing one last time at Bridget who glanced over at her and winked. She giggled despite herself and the music slowly started.

Her heart beat quickened as the beginning note came closer.

_{Quinn}_

_I'd never have known_

_The way it feels to love_

_Without the love you showered_

_Down upon me. _

The harmonies played to perfection and Quinn breathed out deeply, relief washing over her as Bridget took over.

{Bridget}

_Warm as the sun_

_Melting away the rain_

_Giving me the strength_

_To face another morning. _

Quinn smirked as she watched everyone's reaction to Bridget's voice, mixed emotions floating around inside her heart.

As soon as the girl had opened her mouth, no one dared to move, as if a spell had been cast upon them all.

{Quinn}

_So many times I felt afraid_

_And turned to You_

_To find my way_

_I reach inside_

_And find You there_

_You are with me everywhere_

Bridget couldn't help but smile affectionately as Quinn's nerves slowly diminished.

{Chorus: Bridget}

_All, _

_It would take all_

_All of my life_

_To find someone more there for me_

_There for me_

_And I'm _

_Never alone_

_Cause in my heart I know_

_You're always there for me_

_There for me_

Quinn couldn't help a tear from rolling down her cheek as Bridget sung the words so beautifully, purely and full of honestly. As if she really meant the words and was singing it to Quinn.

_{Together }_

_I won't let go_

_Of precious memories_

_They are the light of hope_

_That burns inside me_

_{Quinn}_

_And every time I lose my way_

_You shine for me_

_And I'm okay_

_{Bridget}_

_You lead me way beyond it all_

_And You never let me fall. _

_{Chorus Bridget]_

_All _

_It would take all_

_All of my life_

_To find someone more there for me_

_There for me_

_And I'm _

_Never alone_

_Cause in my heart I know_

_You're always there for me_

_There for me. _

They whispered the last wards together, they're voices harmonising perfectly as the mikes just about caught the hushed notes.

_{Together} _

_You're always there for me. _

Everyone stared completely dumbfounded before slowly applauding.

Her voice was very strong, distinctive, mixed with a more gentle underlying tone and it was perfect paired with Quinn's.

It was something you couldn't not listen to. It was addictive, like her, Quinn thought to herself.

Goose bumps had appeared on Santana and Quinn's skin, Brittany had stood up and clapped and Rachel just sat there staring with her mouth hanging open like Finn, Artie and Mercedes. Everyone else had just stared then stood and clapped not knowing what to say or how to describe how truly amazing Bridget's voice was or how moved they were by the girl's performance together.

Bridget's voice when she spoke was deeper, sexier than most other girls and it drove both the boys and the girls crazy for different reasons, but when she sung it was like a weight had just lifted and the whole world had stopped just to listen to the harmonious tunes cascading out of her full lips into the rehearsal room and Bridget had to admit it, she loved it.

It wasn't because of the attention, the attention made her feel quite self-conscious, but she loved having something that made her feel so free and she was so proud of Quinn.

She walked over to Quinn who was smiling happily, whilst tears ran down her face. It was a mixed mess of emotions but Bridget understood perfectly. She hugged the blonde, who in turn through her arms around her neck and breathed a relieved "Thank you" letting Bridget's perfume fill her lungs.

Bridget didn't need to say anything.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Dad, Daddy!" Rachel bounded into the living room, tugging Bridget's hand to where her fathers were currently watching a cooking channel.

"Hello darlings." Both men stood up to give both girl's a hug and Leroy, the physically stronger but surprisingly less intimating man offered the girl's drinks.

"No thank you Dad, I have so much to tell you." Rachel beamed, clearly ecstatic. Bridget couldn't help but laugh at the smaller girl and her adorable excitement over what Bridget thought was no big deal.

"Well, sit down girls and then you can tell us about your apparently exciting day." Hiram smiled, reclaiming his seat as the girls sat on the other sofa.

"It was so good!" Rachel exclaimed, but Bridget shook her head when she wasn't looking, assuring Hiram it wasn't_ that_ amazing.

Leroy came back in the room and placed two large coffee's in front of the girl's. He winked at Bridget as she accepted the cup and she giggled. He was used to Rachel's rambling and was the much more balanced of the two men. Hiram was just like Rachel and Bridget was more like Leroy.

She'd only been staying there for about five weeks, ever since getting kicked out of boarding school, but she already felt like she'd spent her whole life there.

After a long half hour of Rachel happily rattling away, and enthusiastically going over the day's events they all ordered an early take-away and put on a film. It was only at dinner when Bridget found out what Rachel had really felt when she'd learned she'd be staying with them.

The story made Bridget laugh as Leroy told it to her and recounted the events.

_{Flashback} _

It was too cold to really think clearly. Rachel didn't even register the red convertible just outside their house as she pulled onto the drive.

Thick snow had settled on every surface and glancing up through the heavy, threatening clouds, Rachel could just see the outline of sun struggling to break through.

She sighed contently as she trudged her way towards the house. She loved moments like this, where it was peaceful, all her worries seemed distant and the fresh reminder that Christmas was near warmed her inside. She all but leaped up the steps leading to the front door, taking them two by two and smiled as she breathed in the wintery atmosphere.

The door opened automatically, revealing her shorter Jewish father beaming proudly holding a fresh tray of cookies. He wasn't a natural chef (far from it in fact) so Rachel already knew they must have been baked by her other father, Leroy. "Hey daddy!" she smiled, hugging him tightly as he tried to keep the tray balanced and return her hug at the same time "those for me?" she asked happily, stepping further inside the warm house as Hiram tried to help take her coat single handily and hang it up on the coat rack.

"Off course darling, we figured you'd enjoy some festive cookies after the long day you've had" he smiled warmly, guiding her through to the kitchen "and look, your father let me decorate them." he beamed, clearly proud of his decorative skills.

"They look lovely Dad" she grinned, reaching out to take one from the tray, pacifically reaching for the star shaped one which only proceeded to make both her dads chuckle.

"_Somehow_ I had a feeling you'd choose that one" Leroy grinned as he leant against the kitchen counter watching Rachel and Hiram both polish of a cookie each. They all giggled and even Rachel had to admit it was pretty damn predictable.

Walking across the kitchen she placed her books down on the island and gave Leroy a quick hug.

It had been a long day and recently Rachel just hadn't been feeling as energetic. The rest of Glee club were all too excited about Christmas to give the club any real thought and even the teachers were abandoning their usual lessons and enjoying the festiveness.

Well there was one exception. Sue Sylvester.

She was still working the Cheerio's into the ground and this was the one time of year that Rachel was always most grateful she'd never been a Cheerio. Needless to say, Rachel was still exhausted from all the extra ballet she'd been doing lately.

"Now sweetie, we have something we'd like to discuss with you quickly if you don't mind?" Leroy interrupted her thoughts and gestured for her to sit at the island. Hiram followed suite and went and stood beside the other visibly taller, stronger man.

"Okay" Rachel frowned, immediately intrigued.

They seemed serious, if she didn't know any better she'd say she was in trouble, but she knew that was _impossible_, she'd been so good (as usual) so that couldn't be it.

Hiram cleared his throat, unsure how Rachel would react and instinctively Leroy straightened his already naturally good posture. Nobody knew as well as these two did that Rachel did not like to share, especially not when it came down to attention.

"Well darling, you see the thing is," Leroy hesitated "a family member of mine, someone we'd like you to think of as your second cousin, is having a difficult time at the moment and well-" He hesitated before continuing " Your father and I have offered for her to stay here until she gets back on the right track."

Rachel's eyes widened, but only slightly, surprising both her fathers. They were still standing against the kitchen counter.

Anyone would have found it comical how well they knew their daughter and how they'd placed themselves the other side of the island at a safe four metre distance away.

Leroy nudged Hiram forward, who shot him a quick scowl before turning with a bright "Berry Smile" to face Rachel.

She waited patiently, knowing there was obviously more to come. That's what the cookies had been for! She mentally kicked herself for not having guessed straight away.

"She's from Britain so is bound to have some different customs to us, but honestly sweetie she seems like a lovely girl, just perhaps needs some rehabilitation." He smiled brightly, as if sarcastically trying to turn it onto a positive.

Leroy lightly smacked him round the head, not even hard enough to kill a fly but he said ow! anyway (just for effect). Rachel had a strained smile plastered to her face which never faltered, but her dads could tell she was panicking.

"Hey, she's not that bad." Leroy chuckled, adding a little humour to the situation. "She's just had a rough time, and I expect _both _of you" he widened his eyes at Hiram, who was pouting next to Rachel like a four year old (only he could be worse than Rachel!) "Too be polite and welcoming. She needs a fresh start and I am more than willing to help give her that, and I expect both of you to do the same. Who knows, you might even end up friends with her Rachel." He grinned at her and she widened (if possible) her ever-so slightly strained smile before hopping of her stool.

"Of course I will be more than willing to help accommodate her, I'm sure she will end up fitting in nicely and I only hope she and I will become friends even if nothing else comes out of this." She quickly rattled off before turning on her heels.

Hiram joined Leroy again and watched as their daughter quickly rushed to get out the kitchen and probably scream into a pillow.

From the size of her eyes you would have thought they'd have told her something much more horrific but they hadn't quite told her everything yet.

Remembering something Rachel stopped suddenly, plastered the smile back on her face and turned around, looking the complete picture of innocence.

Her dads knew better.

"How long did you say she would be accommodating with us for roughly?" she inquired, her voice slightly strained but still never faltering.

Her father's eyes both widened comically as they remembered leaving out that tiny fact.

"The cookies! The cookies! Offer her one for god sake and give us time to run!" Hiram hissed to the taller man, who instantly grabbed the tray and held them out in front of him as they walked (well crept) round to the front of the kitchen island.

"Cookie darling?"

Rachel stared at him fiercely, eyes narrowed, the signature Berry smile suddenly absent as she stalked closer to the pair who were grinning idiotically, avoiding her eyes.

"How long?" she questioned, still not quite at her full on diva mode yet, but near nether-the-less.

"A year." Hiram squeaked and Leroy let out a low chuckle as Rachel's eyes hysterically widened and her jaw almost hit the ground.

Rachel's eyes searched the men for any sign that this was some kind of joke. A year! A whole bloody year! She tried to find words, but for once she was speechless which in turn left both Leroy and Hiram speechless.

_How can they do this? What if she's horrible?_ _She'll steal all my attention!_

She still she couldn't find any words, so instead executed one of her spectacular diva storm outs and made sure to slam her door for extra impact. Both men flinched before Leroy doubled over laughing and Hiram just breathed out a massive sigh of relief that it was over. This _was_ going to be interesting.

By the time Leroy had composed himself, Hiram was back to pouting and insisting on questioning Leroy further about their soon- to -be visitor and Rachel's voice was travelling down the stairs, filled with soul wrenching passion as she belted out the song All By Myself.

Jealously had starting affecting her quick and Leroy and Hiram both shared a knowing look before doubling over laughing to them themselves_. Oh life was never dull in the Berry household!_

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#


	6. Locked Hidden Hearts: Prt 6

**Sorry, once again any mistakes are my own. **

**Not the best chapter so far as I've been ill but I wanted to update! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own glee or any of the characters. **

**/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/**

"Quinn?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Coach Sylvester will be horrible to me?" Bridget asked and straight away Quinn giggled.

She had thought from the serious tone that Bridget was about to ask something that was important, not whether or not Sylvester would bully her during practise. Bridget oozed confidence and fierceness when she needed to, but seeing her tucked into her side as they studied on the girl's bed reminded Quinn of her softer side.

She ran her hands through Bridget's silky hair and sighed.

"She'll be ermm… how shall I put it? _Challenging_." Quinn grinned down as the British girl looked up to see if she was serious, scrunching her perfect features together.

"Great." Bridget mumbled, pushing a piece of hair away from her face and turning back towards her maths textbook. Quinn giggled as the girl stayed snuggled into her side.

Quinn had never been so content before. It just felt so _right_ to be with Bridget, but it should have felt so_ wrong_ in her mind.

Since they'd performed together three days ago, the girls had finally broken down another wall that Quinn had been determined couldn't be broken. They were closer physically, emotionally and mentally and Quinn was so glad she'd let the other girl inside her mind and gradually, little by little, into her heart.

She hadn't really thought anyone could make their way into her heart again. She had been so determined to freeze everyone out, even though it was hurting just as much, but unconsciously Bridget had weaved her way into Quinn's heart before she'd even realized and she refused to get out. Not that Quinn wanted her to.

The two girl's had been studying for the past hour and Quinn had quickly realised one of Bridget's weak spots. She was awful at concentrating on things that didn't bother her. She was content to just turn up at exams and be grateful for the marks she got (partly because she was intelligent and partly because she always got A*'s to B's anyway) but Quinn actually preferred to be prepared and in turn had dragged Bridget into an after school studying session.

Quinn carried on running her hands through Bridget's soft hair as they read in silence.

Bridget was actually getting into this, Quinn's soft hand running her fingertips over her scalp felt so good that reading about equations wasn't _too_ bad. Still not exactly her favourite thing to be doing though. She sighed contently into her book, loving the way their friendship had grown since just over a month ago.

"Do you want to go and grab something to eat? We can get back to this shit later." Bridget moaned the last bit and Quinn couldn't help but laugh at the girl's lack of enthusiasm.

"Come on then." She smirked, waiting for Bridget to get up before she stretched and rose from the bed herself.

"Where were you thinking?"

"Well actually…" Bridget had a mischievous smirk playing across her lips and her eyes were playful. Quinn loved that look, but knew Bridget was thinking something she'd probably regret agreeing to do later.

"Come with me." Bridget grinned, tugging Quinn's hand. Both girls were giggling as they descended the stairs.

"Is Rachel in?" Bridget called out to whichever of Rachel's dad was around. Leroy was her uncle so she thought she'd automatically feel more comfortable around him than Hiram or Rachel, but she'd bonded with all them just as quickly and she loved them all regardless of actually being related or not.

"No darling, she went out with Kurt and Blaine." Hiram's reply came from the basement which he and Leroy were currently decorating.

The previous night, both her and Rachel had sat at the top of the stairs with a tub full of Cookie Dough ice cream and listened to them bicker over where to put the sofa or which colour Hiram thought complimented the carpet more. It was better than any trashy TV and the girls had found it hilarious listening to Hiram dramatics.

Rachel, of course thought Hiram had a valid point about everything, but Bridget was much more in agreement with Leroy's side of things.

It had been hilarious to watch them carrying a massive three seater settee between them walking back and forward as Hiram changed his mind continually. Hiram's little legs didn't travel half as quickly as Leroy's long strides so the affect was hysterical, especially once Leroy got annoyed and started walking quicker.

"Ohh okay, well if she comes home can you tell her to text me if she wants me to pick anything up for her whilst I'm out?" She called down before hearing a furious "Ow!" followed by a distracted "Sure sweetie, have fun! Be careful!"

"Thank you!" she half yelled, half laughed as Quinn chuckled along too, handing Bridget her Burberry coat and purse.

"Let's get going." Bridget grinned, rubbing her hands together either in anticipation for the cold or excitement.

All Quinn could do was follow, unsure as to what this would lead to.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"San, my snowman looks fat." Brittany pouted, adjusting his scarf and nose.

"He's perfect Britt, just like you." She smirked, embracing the blonde from behind and kissing her neck.

The blonde turned around, beaming. The snowman forgotten.

"Can I tell you something San?" she whispered, their noses almost touching.

"Sure." Santanna smiled, unsure why they were whispering but not wanting to break the tenderness of the moment.

"I love you." Brittany stated plainly, but her eyes shone and her lips were separated slightly, teasing Santanna.

That was the first time Brittany had said she loved her. Sure, they'd said it before as friends, but now it really was something deeper and Santanna wasn't about to ruin it.

"I love you too." Santanna's lips curled upwards, her eyes connecting with Brittany's shining blue ones.

"Really?" Brittany squealed and Santanna had to laugh.

"More than life itself." Santanna grinned before pulling the blonde back in against her body and pulling their heads closer.

Their lips met tenderly at first as they adjusted to the cold lips against their own, but Santanna gently deepened the kiss, eager to express her true feelings to Brittany.

It was filled with passion and was all about the moment, not where it could potentially go.

Both girls were completely caught up with each other as their tongues danced around each other, clearly familiar and keen.

They'd agreed that by taking it slow it meant they wouldn't rush into sex either, not that they really could in the middle of a small forest, but it was the thought that counted. They wanted it to mean something when they finally did it again as an official couple.

They'd had sex before, but Brittany wanted her first time with Santanna as her 'girlfriend' to be special and the Latina was determined to make it just that.

They pulled apart and Brittany rested her forehead against the smaller girl's breathing heavily.

"How about we get a picture of you with your snowman ay Britt?" Santanna suggested.

"Yeah!" the blonde squealed, running over to her snowman and posing straight away.

Santanna licked her lips. How was it possible for someone to look so adorable and editable whilst posing in a pink snowsuit and woolly hat that Bridget and Quinn had brought her? She just wanted to have Brittany there and then, but she knew it was too soon to rush that. That's when a brilliant idea came into Santanna's head.

She was struggling to think of ways to make their first time together as 'girlfriends' special without being sappy or predictable, but now she had it. _Fucking perfect!_ She thought to herself grinning, as she happily snapped away and Brittany posed completely oblivious to where her girlfriend's thoughts really were.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Where are we going?" Quinn squealed nervously as Bridget carefully led her inside.

She had no idea where she was as Bridget had insisted on blind folding her once they were half way there, but she had to admit she was excited. She could feel the warmth hit her, signalling that they were indoors and she could hear the low murmur of people discussing tattoo's for god knows what reason.

"Wait and see." Bridget smirked and Quinn rolled her eyes behind the blind fold, knowing Bridget was enjoying this suspense thing greatly.

"Right, mind the step. Small step down." Bridget spun herself around to the front of Quinn and gently held both her hands, encouraging her as the blonde carefully stepped down onto wooden floors.

Suddenly the absence of Bridget's hands startled Quinn and she stretched her arms out searching for the toned, tanned girl. She could just hear Bridget's raspy laugh to her right and she turned around.

"Right, let's get this of you before you knock something over." Bridget chuckled, approaching Quinn from behind.

Quinn's sense of direction had completely disappeared and she jumped as Bridget's hands gently caressed the back of her neck by accident.

"Surprise!" Bridget smiled, flashing her perfectly straight, pearl white teeth.

"Oh my god, is this what I think it is?" Quinn glanced around the small room.

There were posters displaying different tattoos, belly bars and earrings and a black leather chair in the centre. Against one wall there were cabinets and against the other there was a sink and a mirror. The step Quinn had descended into the room led back out into a waiting room which contained cream carpets, six chairs and a drinks machine. A tattoo covered woman was sitting on a chair next to where the clients would sit and she was also grinning at a shocked Quinn.

"Surprised?" Bridget smirked, giggling as Quinn looked around not knowing what to say.

"God yes! I thought we were going to get dinner." She laughed, despite her surprise and disbelief.

"I promise you we will." Bridget answered smiling, before turning to the waiting woman.

"I want to get another phrase beneath the ones I have." She stated and the woman nodded.

"White ink again?"

"yes please"

"you have tattoo's?" Quinn was surprised even more so now. She'd never realised before.

"Yeah, but their abit different."

Bridget was clearly amused by Quinn's face as the girl scanned her body for any signs of a tattoo.

"Where?" Quinn breathed, clearly intrigued.

"On my back, between my shoulder blades."

Quinn's eyes latched onto Bridget's back, willing her to take her top of. Bridget chuckled.

"You'll see in a minuet." She smiled making Quinn's heart flutter excitedly for a reason she didn't understand.

"So have you got the other quote written down?" the woman asked professionally. She'd obviously done Bridget's other tattoo's or atleast done one.

"Yeah, here it is." Bridget pulled a crumbled piece of paper from her back pocket and handed it to the woman.

"Lovely choice."

"Thanks." She breathed, nervousness hitting her slightly. This was going to be her forth yet she still got nervous.

"Right, get comfortable so we can start. Is your friend okay with watching?"

Bridget swung her head round to glance back at Quinn who hastily replied.

"I want to stay here."

"Okay, say if you get a little queasy." The woman grinned, but Quinn's eyes were fixed on the beautiful girl in front of her.

Bridget pulled unbuttoned her long denim shirt which she was wearing paired with cream uggs (real of course) and leggings.

Quinn's mouth suddenly felt dry as the shirt fell away from the brunette's shoulders revealing soft, tanned skin and a black t-shirt bra. Quinn could only see her back from where she was standing and was extremely grateful for that. She was already hotting up.

"Can you see them?" Bridget's raspy voice asked as she pulled her luxuriously thick, long, hair out the way.

"No." Quinn burrowed her brow in confusion. What _was_ the girl talking about?

As she walked closer to where the brunette was sitting she realised the white tattoos across the girls back. She had to look closely, but she could see three lines of quotes, all in different languages. She recognised one as Spanish which didn't surprise her too much.

"Wow." She breathed, reaching out to run her fingers across them unconsciously. Bridget shivered at the light contact.

"They look amazing." Quinn's dry mouth just about whispered.

Bridget's raspy laugh brought Quinn back to earth.

"You like them?"

"I love them." Quinn smiled softly, connecting their eyes together in a tender stare.

Before she knew what she was really doing, she leant forward and kissed Bridget's cheek so softly it was hardly able to be felt.

Bridget, sat there with her eyes fluttering closed as Quinn's ever so delicate lips pressed gently against her warm cheek.

As the blonde pulled away, she felt Bridget's long, curly eyelashes flicker open and closed against her flushed cheek.

Quinn shyly stepped backwards, her cheeks a rosy red and a cautious smile creeping across her lips.

Her eyes wondered unconsciously over Bridget's perfect, ample chest. She didn't even realise she was staring until Bridget moved.

Bridget smiled fondly. She didn't appear shy or surprised by Quinn's actions, but if she was, she didn't show it. Much to Quinn's relief.

"Let's get this tattoo done girls."

The woman walked back into the small room obviously enthusiastic and Quinn's stomach twisted nervously, yet she was excited. She had no idea why _she_ was nervous. Nothing was happening to her, but Bridget's calm, collected face showed no sign of panic and it calmed her straight away.

It was funny the effect Bridget had over her.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Do you think I'm going mad?" Rachel whined to a well-dressed Kurt and a composed Blaine.

They were sitting in a corner booth at Kurt's favourite diner. The two boys were sharing a baguette whilst each warming their glove covered hands around their non-fat Lattes. Rachel was refusing to eat whilst she had so much on her mind.

"Well what did he say?" Blaine calmly asked, but was soon interrupted by Kurt's higher pitched voice as he waved his hand in dismissal of Blaine's question.

"What's important is_ why_ Blaine."

Blaine sipped his drink, hiding his smile behind the mug as his boyfriend quickly rattled of a list of facts he insisted on knowing.

"He didn't say, he just said he wanted space to figure out what he wanted."

"Which, by the sounds of it, isn't me." She added mumbling. She was slumped in her seat, dramatically waving her hands around. She sighed heavily, clearly stressed.

"It might not be as bad as it seems." Blaine offered, but was quickly hushed. He decided to just listen to them ramble on as if it was a disaster, occasionally chuckling at their dramatics.

"It means he's going to dump me." Rachel stated blatantly, her need to use big words for ordinary sentences clearly out the window whilst she sulked.

"Not necessarily." Kurt held one finger up to stop Rachel for interrupting and continued. "Whilst I agree that Finn is often as dumb as a wild ox, I know he won't break up with you that easily, but maybe it's time you moved on?"

"Yeah, show him you're not going to wait around for him to pull his head out the ground." Blaine tried again and this time Kurt actually nodded in agreement, as did Rachel.

"Well Puck did invite me out tomorrow after school" Rachel grinned, an idea apparently forming. "Maybe I should join my fellow Jew, I have promised him I would join him for dinner one day." Rachel smiled, clearly over her dramatics and now filled with excitement.

It was amazing how her mood could change so quickly and it was always something that never failed to make her dads, Bridget and Blaine laugh.

The conversation soon moved once Rachel had decided to go out with Puck. There was no way anyone could get her to change her mind once it had been made up, so neither of the boys bothered.

It moved onto the mysteriousness surrounding Rachel's kind-of cousin, Bridget, but Rachel couldn't give anything away. Partly because she didn't know, she hadn't been able to coax it out of her dad's just yet, as much as she had tried.

The girl's natural beauty and the mysterious vibe surrounding her had, of course, made her the biggest subject to talk about in Lima, but she handled the scrutiny well and Rachel was proud to be able to say she was somehow connected to the beautiful British girl.

Bridget, in her own way, had helped Rachel and the diva was only just realising it now as Kurt continued questioning her, oblivious to the way the girls mind had wandered.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/


	7. Locked Hidden Hearts: Prt 7

**Sorry about any mistakes as usual lol **

**Changed the rating to T for now, might change again. **

**Enjoy and thank you for feedback! **

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

It had been three weeks since Bridget's interesting confrontation with Coach Sylvester had occurred, in which Sue had been literally screeching at the poor girl.

Bridget had amazed everyone present by her calmness and how she stood up for herself refusing to be intimidated by the screeching fifty –something woman throwing a tantrum and threatening her. Even Sue herself, when she'd finally finished yelling at everything that dared to get in her way of course, was surprised at the girl's cool collectiveness and ballsy determination.

It had all occurred on the Monday following, the day after Bridget took Quinn to the tattoo parlour.

That Monday, Coach Sylvester had her plan all ready and set in her mind. She knew Bridget was a determined one, and actually someone who Sue would benefit from having her on her side rather than against her. The girl seemed to process a fierceness that wasn't quite like Santana's. Quite different in fact, but there all the same.

She knew how to get what she wanted when she wanted it and she just knew how to talk to people and get the response she wanted.

She was rare, as she had all these qualities and yet didn't use them for bad reasons, like getting her own way or manipulating people and that's just what Sue needed her for, which was what made her perfect for Sue's scheme.

People were realising that Bridget was a genuine girl, who was gentle and kind and not at all a raging bitch like Santana and Quinn or self-obsessed like Rachel, but what people realised was that if Bridget cared about something, then she had a fiery side to her as well which wasn't so easy to control yet damn sexy to watch. She was that girl everyone couldn't help but be in awe of and feel a tiny bit intimidated by and Quinn loved it!

That morning Bridget had stood in Sue's office, waiting patiently for her to swivel round on her chair and actually face her. She could just see Sue's ruffled blonde hair over her chair and knew that the woman was thinking, or atleast pretending to so that she could add her "dramatic" turn on her chair into their confrontation some-how.

Bridget rolled her eyes, she'd never met anyone like Sue but she knew how to play Sue's game and wasn't about to keep her from finally meeting her match. Bridget knew the game inside out and wanted to be the one to finally take Sue down and she'd do it. She wouldn't be her if she didn't.

Finally Sue had swivelled round slowly, dramatically and surprisingly creepily, Bridge thought to herself.

"I have a minor proposal for you." Sue dramatically said, narrowing her eyes and arching her eyebrows.

Bridget mirrored her actions, but only raised one eyebrow as Sue tapped on her desk with a frightenly sharp pencil.

"Which if you have any sense at all you will accept without further questioning and live to see the sunlight on the other side of those thick McKinley walls. If you fail I will not be responsible for what may result in your seriously bodily harm or perhaps even death." Sue looked pitiful as she shook her head in fake remorse.

Bridget rolled her eyes again, smirking.

"And what is this so called proposal?" she enquired, keeping a straight face and matching Sue's intense stare.

"Destroy Quinn Fabray and whilst you're at it, bring down that little Glee Club" Sue spat as if the word "glee" was poisonous.

Bridget wanted to laugh at the surrealness of it all. _Surely Sue wasn't actually allowed to be a teacher? Or be among humans?_

She arched her perfect eyebrow again and paced a couple of steps before encouraging Sue further.

"And just how would I do that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

Off course she wouldn't really do anything to harm Quinn or the girl's reputation and she wasn't so keen on the idea of doing anything to ruin glee either, but she couldn't help being intrigued.

"Find a way! Leak about that girl's morning sickness, videotape her in the shower and YouTube it or sling her out of a giant catapult until you hear every one of those weak, brittle, little bones crack. I don't care, just destroy her!" Sue growled.

Then she picked up her voice recorder and pressed the red button. "Remember to look on eBay for a giant catapult." She spoke clearly before looking up to Bridget's cool face, a grim expression across her own.

"Now run along little Miss Britain" Sue sneered, gesturing her hand towards the door.

Bridget got up and walked towards the door, not offering another word. There was loads she wanted to say but she bit her tongue, especially at Sue's last sarcastic comment. She firmly closed the door, and jogged off towards her car not wanting to face anyone else as she thought about what Sue had just asked her to do.

Why is she so obsessed with destroying Glee Club? What had Quinn done to deserve this? Was the woman really _serious_?

Everything was rushing through her head at once and she felt slightly unsure as to what her next move should be.

Bridget had actually been attending Glee rehearsals lately, and although she wasn't officially a member of Glee yet, she hoped that after Regionals they'd be willing to let her be more involved.

She'd been sceptical at first but once she'd sung with Brittany, she realised she was comfortable to just let go when she was there and it had become her place to just have fun.

Bridget had to admit it, she'd loved it. It wasn't because of the attention, the attention made her feel quite self-conscious, but she loved having something that made her feel so free.

She didn't want to destroy Glee club, not because of herself but because she knew how much someone like Rachel hung onto Glee because it was one of the only things she loved that she could feel appreciated for, although Rachel had made it clear that she felt this wasn't always the case.

It was a sense of relief from reality for all of them, and when they were there they were all happy for once and connected through music. It was their place to be them and Bridget wasn't going to be responsible for ruining that.

Operation play- hardball- with- Coach- Sylvester was defiantly on!

It was that afternoon when it had all kicked off.

Bridget knew Sue was unaware that she was part of the Glee club, kinda, and didn't particularly want her to find out and chuck her of the Cheerio's.

She hated to admit it, but she'd kind off enjoyed being part of both teams. Glee _and_ Cheerio's and she wanted it to belong that way.

She thought Cheerio's would be fake and turn her into a plastic doll, but in truth she'd actually enjoyed all the rehearsals so far, it was something she thought she'd hate through lack of concentration but she'd found out that she was easily able to concentrate.

Her relationship with Brittany and Santanna had gotten stronger and they often went for coffee after rehearsals.

"Britain!" Sue yelled through her bullhorn referring to Bridget and her British accent.

Bridget strode over to her, if they kept their voices quiet then they were just out of earshot but Bridget was very aware of the girl's watching them speak.

"You thought about my deal?" Sue questioned, staring at Bridget right in the eyes.

"Yeah I have." Bridget replied confidently.

"Good. I'll expect to see Quinn drowning in her sorrows by tomorrow and gone by Wednesday." Sue was wearing her signature expression of triumph, thinking Bridget had _agreed_ to her request.

She turned and started to stalk off grinning.

"Oh no, you wait! We aren't done here." Bridget's husky voice was determined and sounded slightly angry. The heads of the Cheerio's all shot up, including Quinn's, Santana's and Brittany's.

Never had anyone spoke to Coach Sylvester like that and not regretted it.

"God- a Bridget Knowles v Coach Sylvester smack down could be in order" Santanna whispered into Quinn's ear, not daring to move and break the tension that had suddenly filled the air.

"Is that so?" Sue's sharp voice questioned and she walked back towards Bridget, as if in slow motion.

"Yeah it is. You're a manipulative bitch Sylvester and you know it." Bridget breathed out, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear.

They all gasped quietly.

Quinn's stomach turned, she had a small feeling that what was about to happen wasn't entirely just between them.

"I will not be involved in your schemes and I certainly will not destroy anything or be involved in leaking any details about Quinn's personal life." She hissed violently.

She had whispered the last part and everyone was straining to try and hear. Quinn's stomach flipped uncomfortably again.

Sue locked eyes with Bridget; both of their eyes were burning with intensity.

Bridget's eyes were bright and challenging, but there was an angry fire beneath them which the entire group of girls could sense.

"Bad choice Britain… Bad choice" Sue shook her head pitifully and the girls all held there breathe, but Bridget was surprisingly not intimidated at all.

"Back down Sue." Bridget moved slightly back, keeping their eyes locked.

"You will do as I say Britain! " Sue finally screeched losing her patience.

"No I won't" Bridget calmly stated which only infuriated Sue more.

"Then you're of the team!"

"Okay." Bridget grinned, folding her arms, seeing the annoyance in Sue's eyes.

Sue had clearly expected the cheerleader to beg for her place but Bridget knew the game to well and completely through Sue right of hers.

"I know your little game inside out Sue." She hissed again and the group of cheerleaders watched gaping.

"Rubbish!"

"Out do me and I'll happily bow at your feet" she smirked. Sue's eyes grew darker, anger steeping out of her.

"I'll get you Britain! Sleep with your eyes OPEN!" she screeched, stalking off.

A wide grin appeared across Bridget's face as she waved a little teasing wave at Sue, who immediately brought her bullhorn to her lips and yelled…

"Acid will steep through your skin tonight Britain! I'm as sure as the pope is Christian!"

Bridget just laughed and Sue through down her bullhorn onto the grass and charged at a bin, kicking it over with her foot before slamming open the doors to the school.

Bridget smirked at the Coach's retreating figure and then turned towards the girl's.

"Sorry you guys!" she grinned. "Just had to be done" she added with a shrug and Santanna burst out laughing.

"Incredible! Truly incredible." Santana smirked.

Now she knew Bridget was her sort of girl as they both exchanged a devious look.

She knew that anyway. The girl had been a constant shoulder for her to lean on since she'd arrived and Santanna was secretly very grateful, as was Quinn.

"Coffee?" Bridget asked, grinning.

"Race you?" Brittany beamed before turning and sprinting off. Santanna rolled her eyes and Bridget and Quinn laughed as they scooped up their bags and took off, sprinting after the hyper blonde.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Quinn, Bridget, Santanna and Brittany layed spread out on Bridget's large double bed, flipping covers of magazines and occasionally commenting on fashions or celebrity gossip.

"Bridget is this who I think it is?" Santanna asked, pointing at a small photo of a beautiful woman, dressed elegantly and clearly important. Her photo was underneath bigger photos of gorgeous models on the catwalk, sporting the latest major designs at London's Fashion Week.

"Hmm?" Bridget murmured absent mindedly. Quinn looked over Santanna's shoulders and gasped.

"Is that you're mother Bridget?" Quinn almost whispered and Santanna and Brittany's head whipped round to look at Bridget who was just peering at them from over her magazine.

She put the magazine she was reading on her lap, face down and reached out her head.

"Where?"

Santanna passed her the magazine and Bridget merely glanced at the photo.

"Yeah." She sighed, handing the magazine back.

She carried on reading her magazine as if it was no big deal, but Quinn could detect the sense of sadness in the other girl's eyes.

"Fucking hell Britain."

Santanna was completely absorbed in the magazine, staring at the picture of Bridget's mum. They were so alike!

Both had long, think, amazingly silky hair that you just wanted to tangle your hands in, full shapely lips with massive, perfect smiles, emerald green eyes that were piercing even in pictures and evenly tanned skin that just begged for you to touch. Their long legs appeared endless and toned and from what Santanna had seen of Bridget, she had tight, toned stomach muscles that tempted even the straightest of girls.

'_From the Venice Film Festival to London's Fashion Week, it's been a very glamorous week in fashion. See which designers stood out the most ' _

"She's gorgeous." Brittany enthused, laying down on her stomach next to Santanna and pointing to the surprisingly young looking designer. Quinn squeezed Bridget's knee as an attempt to cheer her up, tell her she was there.

"Can we stop staring at my mum, it's a cringe." Bridget laughed, hiding any hint of upset and Quinn smiled sadly.

"Sorry." Santanna mumbled "But she is _banging_!"

"Err… Shut up!" Bridget grinned before Quinn interrupted, changing the subject.

"How's your tattoo healing now?" she enquired softly.

Bridget felt nothing but fondness for the girl's amount of care.

She'd softened immensely around Bridget and was willing to show she cared, not afraid of being rejected. The girl made her feel safe, _wanted _even and over the last three weeks they'd grown even closer, Quinn practically lived at the Berry's and was even able to tolerate Rachel now, which was a profound achievement.

Santanna and Brittany's relationship was even growing stronger every day, the more time they all spent together. They'd been going out exclusively for three weeks now, but so far only Bridget, Quinn and Rachel knew. Bridget had corned her and sworn her to secrecy much to the other girl's amusement (they'd all placed bets on it being Santanna who pounced on the girl first).

"It's healed!" Bridget's enthusiasm suddenly picked up and both Santanna and Britt's heads turned to look at her.

"You have a tattoo?" Santanna questioned, raising her eyebrows inquisitively.

"Tattoos are sexy! Can you show me, please?" Brittany chirped up, her eyes shining. The girls all smiled fondly as the girl moved closer to Bridget and kneeled in front of her, bouncing slightly on the mattress.

Even Quinn hadn't been able to see the tattoo yet, not properly anyway and she was secretly aching to see it.

"Okay." Brittany grinned, pulling her top off. She didn't care what these girls saw; she trusted them enough not to feel self-conscious and she was used to attention anyway.

The girl's all glimpsed at the girls toned stomach and their eyes all made their way up to her pretty baby pink bra cupping her C-cup breasts neatly.

Brittany pulled her eyes away first. She didn't get easily affected by these things when Santanna was around, but Santanna could tell Britt's innocence was hiding how turned on she really was and smiled slyly. It couldn't be too long before Britt wanted to finally go to the next stage with Santanna surely?

Quinn's mouth was completely dry and she swallowed hard, tempting herself to pull her eyes away.

Bridget turned around slowly and Brittany swiftly moved her long hair away from covering her back.

"Wow!" Brittany squealed, running her eyes along the space between Bridget's shoulder blades.

"Flipping hell Britain! That's totally fucking hot." Santanna breathed and Quinn could only nod.

"What does it all mean?" Quinn asked, in a hushed tone. It was all she could manage.

"It's a secret." Bridget turned her head round and winked, making Quinn's stomach twist and she gulped loudly.

"Oh."

"I know what one of them says!" Santanna grinned.

"Shhh you." Bridget smiled, reaching across the bed and playfully pulling Santanna towards her.

She pulled the girl dangerously close, her lips lingering right by the Latina's ear.

Santanna's breath hitched as she leant closer, anticipating Bridget's raspy voice, but that's not what she got.

"Ow!" Santanna giggled as Bridget playfully slapped her face and the girls laughed as she pounced on top of the British girl pinning her down.

"You'll pay for that!" she smirked.

"Bring it on _baby_!"

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Quinn was sitting on Bridget's bed, mindlessly twisting the British girl's freshly washed hair through her fingers.

Britt and Santanna had fallen asleep just half an hour before hand and Bridget was in that place between sleep and awake, lying on her stomach beside the blonde.

"That feels so good." Bridget mumbled into her pillow making Quinn chuckle.

"You always say that." Quinn smiled, loving the way Bridget was so straight forward. She could tell Bridget was smiling and she couldn't help but feel affectionate towards her and the way the girl naturally made her feel.

"Because it's true." Bridget grinned. Turning over to prop her head on her palm and stare up at Quinn who was watching her contently.

"How do you see so much?" Quinn whispered, bringing her voice down to a barely audible hush.

Bridget's frown dropped down, examining Quinn's face for a clue as to what the girl meant, but the blonde continued to just watch her calmly.

"What do you mean?" Bridget asked, looking up into Quinn's soft, concentrated eyes.

She looked as if she was memorising every feature of Bridget's gentle, confused face and it made the British girl shiver.

"When you look at people. What do _you s_ee?" Quinn gently pushed, trying to make the question simpler.

"Through my eyes?" Bridget whispered with her deep, raspy voice sending chill's through Quinn.

The blonde merely nodded, turning to mimic Bridget's position, never breaking their intense eye contact, but bringing their bodies closer.

"Hmm, when I'm around people I don't really know, I just sit back and watch." She hesitated, but Quinn nodded to show she was following, waiting for Bridget to carry on.

"I just concentrate on little things, like how their facial expressions change or how they react to certain things. That way when I connect with someone I connect with them on a deeper emotional level before I've even spoken to them. You learn to see through the fake exteriors people wear and see the real them, the person they should be proud of, but hide behind fake emotions that don't do them any justice."

Quinn's breath hitched as the words sunk in, she knew Bridget was speaking from her heart and the blonde felt nothing but warmness.

"You learn so many things just by concentrating on the way someone acts that words don't even need to be spoken to know exactly what pain someone is hiding that no one else had realised or even been allowed the chance to realise. You can see what no one else is capable of seeing and what the person has so long protecting you can see clearly without any explanations needed. You just offer the comfort they don't get from anyone else because no one else see's it. You're there for them and you can communicate that simply through silence."

There were tears in Quinn's eyes as she listened to the girl explain so effortlessly what she saw in people through her eyes. It was deeper than Quinn ever looked, beneath layers Quinn didn't even realise she possessed yet Bridget _knew_. She saw and understood.

Quinn's tears trickled softly down her face and Bridget leaned forward.

The blonde inhaled sharply, her eyes dropping to Bridget's full, red lips and her heart beat quickened immensely, thumping wildly against her ribcage.

Bridget's gentle lips brushed over Quinn's baby-soft cheek, tears disappearing and then glossed down to Quinn's readied lips, hesitating slightly.

Bridget ever so slowly, inched closer to Quinn, their lips lingering millimetres apart.

The blonde inhaled deeply, breathing in the incredibly sexy scent of Bridget's perfume and baby powder, before Bridget finally pressed their lips together, ever so gently, tenderly bringing her hand up to pull Quinn's face closer.

Their lips fell into sync immediately, sending tingles through both girls bodies as Bridget confidently led the kiss into a deeper, more passionate one filled with angelic touches and pulling Quinn further into bliss.

Panic didn't have time to well inside of the blondes body, she was too caught up in the moment, running her delicate hands through thick hair, begging to be tugged in desire or over the girls honey coloured skin and amazingly smooth, soft skin on the curve of her hip.

Bridget pulled away first, not wanting to push Quinn, but also not breaking the intimacy. Her hand found its way to the nape of the girls neck as she drew the girl even closer firstly pressing a small kiss to her neck, pausing as Quinn gulped.

When the blonde gave silent permission for Bridget to continue, she placed another kiss to her neck, teasing the blonde before slowly biting down sensitively.

Quinn's moan erupted from her throat without warning and Bridget smirked, loving the way Quinn tangled her hands in her hair and enticed her, self-consciousness long forgotten.


	8. Locked Hidden Hearts: Prt 8

**Just a filler!**

**Sorry for any mistakes, but will be getting to the London chapter's soon!:)**

**Sorry for any mistakes…**

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/##/#/#/#/#/#

"If you love me, show it."

"I do love you Britt."

"Show it then!"

"I can't!"

"And why not?"

"Because I'm not ready alright?"

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Just leave me alone San!"

"Britt don't do this."

"You did it yourself. Go home San."

"Britt?"

"Go!"

Santanna gathered her belongings from the pink carpet and turned to stare at the blonde who was glaring at her like Santanna had never seen before.

It was cold, hard, depressed and broken hearted. Santanna couldn't bear it and the overwhelming urge to embrace the blonde was overpowering.

The girls never really argued and this was hurting both girls just as much. It was evident in their tear, rimmed eyes.

Even as Santanna went to approach the angelic blonde the girl dismissed her, walking straight out the room after gently whispering to the regretful Latina.

"Just go San, don't try."

The tears fell for the first time, but Santanna was determined not to let this go. No way in hell was she going to be responsible for breaking Britt's heart and ruining the first relationship that truly made her happy.

"I can't just leave Britt."

The door of the bathroom closed in response and the Latina sighed, clearly defeated.

Her head spun and her heart thumped against her chest, anger and nerves of ruining what was perfect over took and she decided to simply comply to Brittany's request, but not before attempting to fix the blondes heart just a little.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Bridget?" Santanna whisper, yelled against the window not wanting to attract unwanted attention from the Berry men.

She'd unconsciously driven herself to the Berry household, unsure of her reasons. Just needing someone as much as she'd hate anyone to know that, but it was a new weakness that seemed to come with her relationship.

"Bridget?" She hissed again, tapping the window harder. Impatience brewing as the snow melted against visible skin. She shivered.

"Bloody hell Bridget!" She spat, knocking her fist against the window continuously, waiting for any sign that Bridget had heard.

Finally the window flew open, Santanna's hand in mid-air and a shocked face of a Berry staring right at the freezing Latina.

"Santanna?"

"Berry?"

"Yes, this is my home you know?"

"I know that Berry" Santanna rolled her eyes "Open up the window a little wider and help me in, I'm freezing my ass of here!"

"use my real name then."

"Never."

"Fine, I'll leave you hanging."

"And I'll just go all Lima Heights on your ass."

The tiny brunette sighed and opened the window further, being careful not to knock Santanna off balance, before reaching out her petite hands and tentatively reaching for the Latina's.

Santanna really didn't want the help, not from Berry anyway, but feeling a little unsteady she thought better of it and hung on, manoeuvring herself through the window.

"You look like you've done this before." Rachel breathed, heaving slightly as she pulled the Latina over the ledge, supporting the remainder of her weight.

"Once or twice." Santanna shrugged and brushed off any dirt from her knees, smoothing down her red and white uniform.

"Why are you here?" Rachel asked, genuinely attentive and rather interested in what the girl had to say. She waited with her arms folded neatly across her chest and her massive chocolate brown eyes scanned Santanna making the girl a little uneasy.

"Just wanted to see Britain." Santanna strode towards the French styled desk and scanned the contents. "Problem?"

"No." Rachel replied, even and confident. "But she's with Britt. Seems like you had a few problems." The smaller brunette smirked, moving to stand behind Santanna in the mirror.

The Latina's head snapped up to catch Rachel's eyes boring into her.

"What's it to you?" She narrowed her eyes, wondering what the diva knew.

"Nothing. Just thought you might need someone, but obviously you don't, so I'll just let you get on with shifting through Bridget's stuff until you're ready to excuse yourself through the window once more."

Santanna snorted at this, seeing Rachel's confidence grow each time see realised she was right.

"I'm quite happy climbing through windows actually Rupaul."

"Well if that's what you prefer then I suggest you get on with it." The diva smirked, knowing the Latina didn't really want to leave. There was something in the way she was calculating the diva in the mirror, smirking every time Rachel challenged her.

The taller brunette spun round from the delicately furnished desk and eyed the smaller girl thoughtfully.

"What if I don't want to?"

"Your call."

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Britt… shh it's okay." The tears running freely down the blondes cheeks were soaking through Bridget's t-shirt as she held the girl tightly and tried to calm her down.

Quinn was sitting on the other side of the girl's, gently rubbing the blondes knee and waiting patiently for a break in the river of tears.

Her heart was aching for the crying blonde, yet she couldn't help but watch the comforting brunette hold the blonde against her and try her best to calm the snivelling girl down.

"Britt do you want to come home with us?" Bridget asked gently. It wasn't really a question as she was quite sure she'd be taking the blonde home anyway but the blonde looked up her anyway and nodded in response.

Bridget leant down and kissed the girl's forehead before squeezing her shoulders and flashing Quinn a dampened smile.

Quinn immediately got up after cuddling the blonde and smiled back at the brunette, pointing across to the dresser. Bridget nodded in response, softly nudging the bag by her feet across the floor and smiling gratefully.

She was thankful for Quinn insisting to come along and help out. She'd had a feeling this was going to be a long night when she'd received Brittany's teary phone call and had abandoned her studying_ extremely_ quickly. Quinn's loving nature was finally showing through and Bridget welcomed the girls caring, tender side.

The blonde had insisted on going with Bridget and helping cheer the other blonde up. She loved Brittany and her tendency to be completely naïve, but seeing her like this, huddled into Bridget's side, completely heart-broken made her feel nothing but sadness. How could Santanna let this happen?

"Britt, there's a note here. I think it's from Santanna." Quinn smiled warmly, lifting the folded piece of paper from on top of the dresser and placing it gently beside the blonde.

Brittany snivelled once more and glanced at the piece of paper, quickly snatching it from the duvet and handing it to Bridget.

"Can you read it to me please? I love your voice." Brittany's eyes warmed and the tears slowed. She could fall asleep to Bridget's deep, sexy tone but it was addictive and hard to forget.

"Are you sure B? It might be personal?" Bridget pressed gently, making sure the blonde was sure.

"Please read it?" Brittany begged, not wanting to take no for an answer and Bridget grinned at the girls determined, puppy eyed expression.

Bridget unfolded the piece of paper and sighed, taking in Santanna's scribbled message and feeling a stab of guilt that it was her here comforting the blonde instead of Santanna.

"_Britt, please text me. I love you and I don't want this to end. We're meant to be together B, we've always said that. You know it too. I love you, I just thought we were taking everything slow and didn't want to rush. Of course I'll show you that I love you, over and over again, but not right now. I need to be ready and I hope you understand that that doesn't mean I don't love you, I just means I love you sooo much that I just want to get this right. Call me."_

Bridget pulled the blonde closer as she finished and stroked her delicate hand through soft hair.

"I love her."

"We know." Bridget and Quinn smiled together.

It had been a week since the girls had first kissed and they we're both finally understanding the strong connection that pulled these girls so close together over and over again and they couldn't help but smile to each other.

"Come on Britt, let's get you to your second home." Bridget grinned, standing up and tugging the blonde's hand softly.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Rach don't do this."

"Don't do what?"

"Tease me."

"I'm not teasing you, if you wanted it you could have had it."

"Fuck you." Santanna growled under her breath.

They were lying on the floor of Rachel's bedroom, with a bottle of vodka placed in the centre of them that they'd found under Bridget's bed.

Surprisingly, it had been Rachel's idea to open the bottle since her dads were out and Santanna need something to help her relax.

They'd been drinking for the past hour, taking a swig each time one of the girls admitted something that the other didn't know and by now they were practically laying on top of each other, giggling excitedly and completely obvious to the rustling downstairs.

"Tell me something you've always wanted to do." Santanna smirked, knowing it was most likely going to be something sexual. She wasn't disappointed, yet completely taken aback.

"I have always wanted…" the diva hesitated, but seeing Santanna's anticipating smirk she continued "to kiss a cheerleader."

"As in Kurt?" Santanna chuckled, almost spiting her shot back out.

"God no!" Rachel giggled hysterically and Santanna laughed too as the diva's infectious laugh contaminated her.

"You."

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Bridget fixed the girls some snacks and followed them up the stairs, stopping short when she heard the familiar giggling of two girls. The giggling got louder and Bridget froze when she realised it was Santanna and not Mercedes.

"Shit." She murmured, continuing towards her bedroom where Britt and Quinn were waiting patiently on her bed. She gathered herself back together quickly and smiled warmly at Brittany who had a large selection of her favourite DVD's fanned out in front of her, trying to select one.

Quinn chuckled as the girl pulled out Shrek and passed the DVD to Bridget who rolled her eyes, put the DVD in and pressed play, walking back to over to Quinn and leaning to whisper in her ear.

"I need to talk to you, outside?"

Quinn frowned but nodded as Bridget raised one eyebrow and twisted her head towards the door. The feeling of Bridget's warm lips against her skin made her shiver and she was hoping Bridget was just pulling her outside for a quick, sizzling hot make out session but the famous quirk of her eyebrow made her stomach twist.

"We'll be back in a minuet B." Quinn smiled, squeezing the blondes shoulder, but she was lost in the commercials and merely nodded absently mindedly.

"Hot chocolate pleassseeee?" Bridget asked as Quinn's back retreated out the door and Bridget grinned. The girl really hadn't been listening, she was lost in her own world again and it made Bridget feel envious of Brittany's simplicity.

"Sure." She grinned and followed Quinn's figure into the blackened hall.

When she turned to face Quinn, she saw the girl listening closely against the door smirking.

"Mercedes and Rachel clearly aren't as good as I had them down for." She laughed quietly, but when she met Bridget's eyes she knew something was up.

"Listen again Q, it's not Mercedes." Bridget sighed, walking closer. Quinn pressed her ear to the door again, although she didn't really need to, she frowned as she searched for familiarity.

"Ohh my god! Your right B! What we going to do?" Quinn's eyes widened as she thought about the innocent blonde naively watching Shrek in the next room.

"It sounds like their closer than well ya'know…. _Just closer_." Quinn empathized and Bridget arched her eyebrow.

"Should we go in there? They sound drunk so we're probably making too big of a deal out of nothing." Bridget shrugged, pacing slightly, but Quinn could hear the doubt in her voice.

"Your right, you first?" she grinned.

"Noo, you first." Bridget chuckled, nudging Quinn gently.

"Together?"

"Okay, on the count of three"

Quinn chuckled, really hoping she wouldn't find her best friend on top of the ompa lumpa.

"They better not be fucking around in there." Bridget murmured, reading Quinn's thoughts.

"Ready?"

"ready."

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#

"Oh my fucking god! Bridget!"

"Quinn!"

"You fucking idiot, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Bridget stared at the two girls, Santanna on top and Rachel below. Rachel's blouse was torn open exposing her black lace bra and Santanna's skirt was discarded somewhere in the room.

The simple kiss had clearly flown out the window.

The diva's tanned legs were wrapped around Santanna's hips and the Latina's head had been buried in the girl's neck before the British girl and the blonde had burst in.

Quinn held Bridget's arm, stopping her from leaping onto the two girls and slapping them.

"Well?" Bridget demanded, fierceness steeping out of her.

"Ohh… my god, Bridget I'm so sorry! This is not what it looks like…"

"Well it bloody looks like it! cómo se puede! I can't look at_ either_ of you!"

"Bridget.."

"Don't Santanna! I have to go next door and comfort Brittany who's absolutely broken hearted because of you! Ni siquiera tratan de puta te acerques a mí! "

She held up her free hand, stopping Santanna advances and pulled her other arm from Quinn's soft touch before turning out the door.

"Quinn, you deal with them. I just… I just, I cant."

"Go take care of Brittany; I'll take care of this." Quinn placed a chaste kiss to her cheek and embraced her quickly, feeling the British girls anger induced heat radiating of her.

"Gracias." Bridget whispered.

"Fuck, that's hot." Quinn murmured to herself as the girl retreated towards her bedroom.

"Fucking hell" Santanna and Rachel agreed.

"Ohh, don't think by agreeing with me that this is over. This is far from done." Quinn's voice was clipped and dangerous and even Santanna slunk backwards whilst the diva shielded herself behind the Latina.

"Not done at all actually."

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/


	9. Locked Hidden Hearts: Prt 9

**Set three days later….**

**Thank you for the reviews, really makes me want to keep writing this 3 **

**Sorry, rushed this a little but wanted to update so hope you enjoy it! **

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Glee had been the most interesting part of all five girl's days since Bridget and Quinn had caught Rachel and Santanna all over each other. The girls had all been particularly cautious around Bridget, who was _still _not impressed in the slightest.

She'd been spending a lot of time with the tall, innocent blonde for the past few days, trying her best to keep the girl's mood high and her mind of off the cheating Latina, but that didn't mean she'd forgotten about dealing with her sort-of-second-cousin, Rachel. She had decided with Quinn that it was best not to tell Brittany about what they'd caught Santanna doing. They thought it was probably best for Santanna to explain it in a way the blonde would understand and give her a chance to put things right.

Santanna and Britt still hadn't spoken since the Latina had walked out the dancer's room and into a complete state of oblivion in a certain diva's bedroom. To say she regretted it was an understatement! She couldn't believe she'd fucked up so badly, but was grateful for Quinn and Bridget's discreetness although that didn't quite extend to glee.

Bridget had a short temper which had blown over quickly, but her protectiveness of Brittany wasn't going to waver anytime soon and for that Santanna couldn't exactly complain. The British girl had been kind enough to stick a note in the Latina's locker explaining how much Brittany was really missing her and that she hoped they sorted it out soon, but the girl couldn't seem too look at Santanna in glee.

In truth Bridget was mad, but she had to admit that she missed the ballsy Latina's witty remarks and outspokenness. Really she wanted the girls to fix this mess soon, she wanted the Britt and San back that she'd become accustomed to and she felt slightly bad for the smaller girl, knowing that she didn't know how to deal with her feelings, yet she couldn't bring herself to reach out just yet.

Quinn still wasn't ready to give sympathy either. She glared at the Latina as she took her seat as far away as possible and was followed by Brittany and Bridget who sat down either side of her and carried on their conversation.

Bridget couldn't help but glance over at the Latina, sitting alone whilst the rest of the glee members filtered in. She noted the neatly folded piece of paper, graced with her delicate handwriting held tightly in Santanna's hands and swallowed loudly, seeing the far away expression filled with sadness across the girls tired face.

Suddenly as much as she'd been trying to push the feeling away, she felt anger mixed with regret as she stared back and forth between the blonde, the diva and the brunette. _Why did Rachel have to make her move at such a stupid time? _Bridget shook her head gently and fixed her eyes on the door, not wanting to meet Brittany's deep blue eyes filled with wonder and confusion.

It was her first week as an official glee club member and she hated the tense atmosphere surrounding the girls. She knew that Brittany deserved better and she wanted Santanna to learn that, except she _already_ knew, she'd just fucked up.

The glee club itself had bigger things to worry about and that came in the shape of Nationals. They were feeling confident as they now felt that they had a secret weapon in Bridget, however there was one drawback. _Money_.

Sue was still up to her usual tricks, except now she wanted to get rid of the _entire_ arts department, claiming they were useless, expressionless and a waste of her much needed resources.

No one really understood were the bitter woman was coming from, considering the arts were all about expression, yet the cheerleading coach was determined to bring down anything that dared to get in her way.

Bridget had tried, and failed, to bargain with the woman but it was a waste of her time. Nothing seemed to work when Sue was determined to ruin something, but Bridget had an ingenious idea and she was just as fierce when she wanted her way!

Bridget was now a cheerleader again, much to Rachel's displeasure but she was in no position to complain.

Despite everything that had gone down between the girl's, Bridget had never faltered in keeping her original promise. Rachel was her cousin at the end of the day and her fathers (her uncle) had been kind enough to let her stay with them to straighten herself out and get back on the right track. She didn't want to let them down.

Every time Rachel had been slushied, Bridget was there. Either hunting the culprits down and going 'all lima heights' on their asses or helping the diva and making sure she was okay. It was the first time Rachel had ever felt truly safe, cared about and even now, considering how much she'd fucked up, Bridget was still there.

Rachel still remembered the night she'd first realised she had a real friend in Bridget and the girl had never let her down. She was so grateful for that, but in turn she'd hurt the British girl and even worse, _Brittany_.

'_Flashback'_

_Before either girl knew it, they were tucked up on the sofa watching Funny Girl with Leroy and Hiram. _

_The evening had been uneventful. Rachel had helped Bridget unpack while they chatted mindlessly about everything they could possibly think off, they'd then eaten dinner as a family, where Bridget had first been introduced to the concept of vegetarian. _

_She wasn't stupid, quite the opposite in fact, she knew what vegetarian was but it never occurred to her to actually try it, become one, or live with a family who were ones. _

_When Rachel had told her what their dinner consisted of, she'd instantly crinkled her nose up and stared at Rachel with a "What the Fuck?" expression plastered across her usually serene face. _

_Off course both Hiram and Leroy had found it hilarious, but secretly assured her when Rachel wasn't looking that she wouldn't have to become a vegan. _

_After that Rachel had her mind dead- set on watching Funny Girl before bed and no-one dared to say no. She was so excited about watching it, and if the film wasn't entirely unheard off to Bridget she probably would have been to. _

_Seeing Rachel, her unbiological second cousin of some sort wasn't she? Contently staring at the screen, reciting her favourite lines here and there, munching on popcorn, it was enough to make Bridget smile. _

_It was nice to feel like part of a family, she already felt at home which was more than she could have ever wished for or anticipated._

_Leroy and Hiram were content being wrapped in each other's arms as the film rolled on and Bridget couldn't help the small smile that escaped. _

_She was finally home in a place that was so unfamiliar yet completely familiar at the same time. She was soon lost in the movie again; occasionally glancing round when Rachel shifted to get comfortable or Hiram would move to have a sip of wine. It was all so cosy that she didn't even realise how late it was when the film eventually came to an end. _

"_God, I should get to bed. What ridiculous time did you say we have to be up by Rach?" She stood up and stretched as Leroy and Hiram followed suit. They were smiling, happy that the girls had clearly become comfortable around each other so soon, despite all their initial fears._

"_Hmm?" Rachel looked up and blinked at the girl from her place on the sofa. _

_Bridget giggled and repeated herself. _

"_Oh half six!" Rachel exclaimed as if she'd only just clocked what time it was. Jumping up from the sofa and tugging her blanket with her, she kissed her parents goodnight and disappeared out the living room, Bridget automatically following._

"_You sure this room is okay for you? It's a little cold and I've tried to keep the heat in, but if you need anything else, there's blankets across the hall in the boiler cupboard and you can come and get me at any time, I'm just down the hall." She rambled as she gestured around the medium sized room._

_It was plain, unlived in, yet cosy and Bridget couldn't wait to make it feel more like her own although she didn't want to over step the line. _

_Bridget smiled and accepted the blanket Rachel was offering already before taking the chance to say something just in case the diva launched into anything else. _

"_Thank you, you and your dads are a very lovely family so I just wanted to say thank you for having me here and for everything you've done and who's knows school might be fun." She shrugged playfully before laughing; knowing Rachel was rolling her eyes. _

"_I highly doubt that" Rachel sighed before continuing. The thought of school making her deflate a little. "But that's okay; your presence here is much appreciated." She smiled, playfully giggling when the other girl clocked her lack of enthusiasm for the next day. _

_Bridget frowned, remembering what Rachel had told her._

_It made her sad to know that such a lovely person was the victim of so much torment and wasn't even given a chance. Bridget knew she reminded Rachel slightly of the girls who were partially behind it all (because she'd told her) and Bridget knew Rachel was right to make those assumptions. _

_She had been a bitch or seen as one anyway but, how much did social power really matter anymore? Not at all she supposed. She was here to change after all so this was the perfect opportunity. _

"_Goodnight." Rachel smiled sadly, realising Bridget was also thinking of the slushie facials and harsh comments she'd have to see the other girl endure the next day. Rachel didn't mind, she was used to it and she tried to brush of the hurt. She was somebody after all and the people that did those things to her? They were nobody to her, but the pain still hurt a little more every day. _

"_Goodnight and Rach?" She waited for the other girl to turn around, sad eyes meeting sadder ones. "I'll be there for you from now on. We'll go through it together. Slushie facials and all." She promised. _

_It was genuine and she hoped Rachel could see that. When the diva's eyes lit up a little, and a small smile graced her lips, she knew she'd succeeded. _

"_Thank you." Rachel half whispered before turning and heading out the door, butterflies in her stomach. _

_She really felt happy for the first time in a while. Sure Glee club made her happy and having Kurt and Puck around really cheered the diva up, but this was the first time she'd had anyone basically say they'd protect her, although she knew if it came to it she could probably count on her "fellow Jew" as well. This was just different._

Glee began only ten minutes later than it was meant too and it was obvious that everyone felt the simmering tension between the cheerleaders and the diva.

Rachel and Mercedes had sung together and then Kurt had performed one of his favourite solo's, completely surprising Bridget with his pristine voice. After that Brittany had gone over some choreography that wasn't _exactly_ going to plan. She was a great choreographer and even better teacher, but today it just wasn't clicking and everyone felt a little defeated.

dismissed them early, understanding that it was better not to push although Rachel was determined that they should keep trying.

"Cut it out Rach." Bridget had finally stated, firmly but not at all harshly.

"We need a rest and today it's just not working so just let it go."

Rachel was about to detest as everyone moved from their organised positions to get their bags, but Bridget arched her perfect eyebrow and Rachel's mouth snapped shut again, finally giving up.

Her shoulders slumped and she moved to get her bag with the others, regret stabbing her in the chest as she caught the tired expression on both Bridget and Santanna's faces. She couldn't help but feel guilty, yet she didn't have the guts to approach either of the girls right now. She_ wanted_ to apologize, she_ needed_ to, but she just _couldn't_ and that certainly wasn't like her.

Something was different about Bridget and she had a feeling it went deeper than Santanna and Brittany's struggling relationship. The tiredness and defeat behind those normally fierce, warm, sparkling eyes was fading day by day and Rachel had no idea why. She wanted to know, not just to be nosey, but to help. It was the least she could try and do.

Watching as the girl walked out the now quiet room with Quinn and Brittany; she sighed deeply and decided that her 'fellow Jew' was probably the only person who could pick her mood up from the floor at the minuet.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Erghh… _Quinn!" _Bridget whined_, _banging her head repeatedly on the steering wheel. The blonde just grinned and waited patiently for the girl too look at her before saying anything. Bridget had not been in the best of moods for the past three days and it seemed that she really took things to heart that she cared about.

Quinn loved that about her, but just wanted to cheer the gorgeous girl up. She saw that Bridget was becoming more and more distant, not physically but certainly mentally.

The girl seemed harder to reach, but Quinn understood. She could see all Bridget's intentions were pure and that her heart was completely in the right place, but she knew the girl was becoming increasingly more caught up in her own thoughts and she loved that Bridget tried to spare her feelings by coping individually when the blonde had just gotten over a partially hard time, but she _wanted _Bridget to talk to her.

As much as she found the girl's mini fits of anger or annoyance amusing, they were nearly always harmless and she just wanted the girl to open up.

Quinn laughed as Bridget turned to face her, sighed deeply and blinked slowly, a small tired smile across her full lips.

"Sorry." She whispered, the smile still there.

"Talk to me?" Quinn wanted it to sound more like a firm request, but it came out more like an option Bridget could easily opt out of. She kicked herself mentally, waiting for Bridget to say no, but there was silence instead.

Bridget took in the perfectly calm, beautiful blonde waiting for Bridget to turn her back on her and freeze her out and scanned the girl for any sign of defeat. It_ was_ there, but Bridget didn't want to freeze her out so surprised Quinn when she finally pulled her eyes away and sighed.

"Okay."

"Really?" Quinn asked tenderly, not quite expecting that.

"Sure, I trust you." Bridget smiled warmly, and Quinn's smile reflected her feelings of relief and happiness inside.

Quinn was always sure that out of the two of them, it was her who took longer to trust, but she'd never realised before this that Bridget had never said 'I trust you'. It suddenly dawned on her how easily she'd given Bridget her heart, but she didn't regret it at all. No matter what happened, Bridget was worth it.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Rachel stepped out her car into the nearly deserted parking lot, save for one car. It belonged to someone she knew all too well and she breathed in deeply, gathering up her courage and walking up the curve into the park itself.

It was so pretty out, with the settled snow and occasional robin, Rachel couldn't help but feel like she was in a movie or on the set of some big romantic scene. She inhaled the wintry scent and listened to the evergreen trees rustle.

Footsteps from across the snow covered green startled her. It was the face she expected to see, but she wasn't quite sure if the feeling in her stomach was happiness, relief or something entirely different.

"Hey." The voice was hoarse and the tone was gentle as they kicked the snow with one foot, hands firmly planted deep into their pockets.

"Hello, I'm glad you came." Rachel's smile was welcoming, yet slightly on edge.

"Same, but maybe I shouldn't have." The figure bowed it's head down, the fur rimmed hood covered in flakes of snow already.

"N-no! I'm happy you came, I'm glad we can talk." Rachel gently reassured, moving closer.

"Come here." She gently wrapped her arms around the taller individual and pulled them into a tight hug, memorising their comforting smell.

"I should go."

"No, please don't."

"It's a bad idea for me to be doing this, I know what you did Rach." The smaller girl stepped back and dropped her head down ashamed.

"I know, it was wrong."

"More than that." The strong, tanned hands dropped the diva's tiny, delicate ones.

"I know." Rachel's voice was hushed; not wanting to really believe this was true.

"I can't just forgive you."

"I'm not expecting that." Rachel's voice broke as tears threatened to break free.

"I have to go. I thought I could do this but I can't."

The figure pressed one, ever so gentle kiss to the diva's forehead and turned to walk off, trudging sadly thought the deep snow.

"Mike no!" the diva yelled, opening her eyes to watch the taller figure retreating further into the snow.

"I love you!" she cried into the wind, hoping he'd hear despite all the odds.

Her yelling proved to be in vain.

He was gone.

#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/


	10. Locked Hidden Hearts: Prt 10

**Just to clarify, no Rachel isn't with Finn in this story. Whether she will be or not I don't know, just have to wait and see where the story line goes I guess lol. **

**A crossover with Gossip girl? I might just consider that haha... thanks for that idea **

**Thankyou for reviews!**

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Santanna sat on the edge of the massive stage in the auditorium, drumming her feet steadily against the wood and thinking about a certain dancer.

It was Friday evening and the rest of school had been dismissed nearly an hour ago now, but Santanna had something important to do. She knew Brittany always came into the auditorium whenever she wanted to dance and she'd overheard Brittany talking to Mercedes about having an extra rehearsal in there tonight.

The impatient Latina was almost fed up with waiting now, hoping a curtain would move, or she'd hear hollow footsteps signalling Brittany's arrival, but so far there had been no sign of life in the empty auditorium.

She thought back to the day, just over a week ago now when the girls had been building snow men, laughing, holding hands and completely in love. Nothing could have brought them down from that high, Santanna had thought. Except it did and it was all because of her own foolish, drunken actions.

She didn't even like the dwarf. Sure, over the last couple of months Bridget's presence and ever-growing friendship with Quinn had brought all the girl's closer together including Rachel, but Santanna still didn't really like the diva. She'd just learnt to _tolerate_ her and sometimes, just occasionally, agree with her.

She just wanted Brittany back. She was all that mattered to her and nothing in the world would be able to communicate just how much Santanna would give to spend the rest of her life with the blonde. She loved her. That much was simple, but showing people? That was an art Santanna had not yet mastered and Brittany was already way ahead.

She had a way with people. One that Santanna envied, but Brittany's heart was hers, both of the girls were sure of that deep down.

"Santanna?"

She spun round to see a freshly showered Finn standing there awkwardly, hands in his pockets and his bag slung over his massive shoulders. He had obviously just finished practice or some kind of sport, maybe gym class? Santanna didn't know and to be honest she wasn't interested.

"What do you want Finn?" she didn't even sound interested, but that went straight over Finn's head as he moved to sit down next to the girl, making sure he left a gap.

"I just saw Brittany."

Santanna didn't say anything. She just looked down and pretended she hadn't heard the blonde's name. She hadn't realised how much it hurt her to hear the dancer's name unless she was the one saying it. She kicked the side of the stage once more before snapping her head up to look at a dopey Finn.

"Point being?"

"She asked if I could tell you something."

Santanna's heart sped up; this was the first time Brittany had wanted to say anything to her for the past five days. It was a shame it was coming from Finn, but still it was a start. _Hopefully._

"And that was?" she was getting impatient, as Finn looked her up and down.

"She asked if you'd be able to pick her up from dancing and take her back to yours. She's upset, had some sort of argument or something." Finn shook his head, unclear of the last part, but Santanna didn't care.

"Where is she?" She demanded. It wasn't meant to come out so desperate, yet Finn looked taken aback and shook his head again.

"I don't know. Went off with Mercedes." He shrugged and jumped down from the stage.

"I better get going, hope you sort it out soon." He mumbled, hiking his bag further up his arm onto his shoulder and retreating to the back on the auditorium.

Santanna didn't have a clue what he was so downcast about, but the last bit had taken her by surprise. Did he know about her and Brittany?

Her stomach flipped uncomfortably, as if five cheerio's were summersaulting around in there as she watched the gigantic boy disappear into the black.

She didn't have time to dwell on that though, as much as the thought was nagging her to listen she pushed it aside and grabbed her coat from the floor before following suit and jumping down.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

Rachel sat quietly in the kitchen, whilst her dad's bustled around her flawlessly, like a well-rehearsed dance. They were preparing the two girls favourite recipe.

It was a recipe that Rachel had taught Bridget to cook their first weekend together and since then it had become a bit of a family tradition to have it on a Friday evening. Bridget and Rachel usually cooked it, but tonight Bridget was nowhere to be found and Rachel couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy.

She leant across the table and grabbed her phone, hesitating whether or not Bridget would actually want to respond to her message if she sent one.

Bridget had certainly not been nasty or anything and was even discreet about the situation around Rachel's fathers, although either girl could tell them anything. Bridget just didn't see the point in making Rachel suffer more when it was unneeded and the girl clearly felt guilty enough.

The only time the girl's still felt a tiny bit of tension was when they were left alone, but Rachel knew it was the least she deserved.

She quickly typed out the message and placed her phone back on the table before getting up and cheekily nicking a sliced piece of carrot from Hiram's chopping board.

"Darling, have I cut those right?" Hiram asked, stepping back to judge the produce on his chopping board.

"You can't really get it wrong Daddy." Rachel laughed, as did Leroy.

"You can!" Hiram huffed, turning the board round and inspecting the carrots. "Are they the right consistency?"

Leroy laughed at this whilst Rachel just grinned. Hiram turned to face his taller husband, looking up and pointing the knife in his direction, he launched into one of his famous speeches, which Leroy could only smile at.

"Your carrots are cut perfectly." Leroy intercepted, smiling warmly at his smaller husband and placing a kiss to his forehead.

Hiram beamed with pride at this in true Berry fashion, immediately excited at the prospect of finishing his 'amazing' dish and Rachel walked round to give her Dad a hug, grinning up at him.

"Sweetie, when's Bridget going to be home? It's nearly dinner time." Leroy asked warmly, releasing Rachel from his strong arms and tucking a piece of her stray hair behind her ears.

"Ermm, I'm not sure dad." Rachel admitted, biting her bottom lip. "I've text her so I'm sure she'll be home soon."

"Good, I'm sure she'll be grateful to see dinner already cooked." He grinned, motioning to Hiram who was weighing the carrots carefully, oblivious to them.

"I don't think she'd want to miss that." He whispered, grinning and Rachel laughed at her Daddy's effort.

"Your phone just beeped baby." Hiram suddenly stated, still concentrating on the scales.

Rachel giggled, walking back over the table to retrieve her phone.

**Omg sorry, I forgot I was meant to be home! I'm at Puck's, leaving now. Tell your dad's I'm sorry.x **

**Don't worry, they've got it all under control. Quite funny to watch actually, see you when you get home.x **

**God, I bet it is lol be home as soon as possible and Rach? Let's just put everything behind us.x **

**Okay, thank you x **

Rachel smiled into her phone, glad Bridget was ready to move on from the entire thing.

Sure, they'd probably need to talk once dinner was over but for now they were just back to normal. Rachel could feel it and she hoped that wouldn't change.

One message caught her eye though. It was from Britt.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"I've got to go home, Rachel's dad are cooking up some kind of lethal concoction." She sighed, half smiling at the thought of Hiram cooking. She tucked her phone back in her pocket as Puck grinned up at her from his place beside Brittany on the floor of his bedroom.

"Let me see you out Britain."

"How gentlemanly of you." She smirked and his lips curled into a smile as she poked him playfully in the chest.

"Hey, hey, this is special treatment for all my hot babes." He joked and Santanna snorted from her place on the bed.

"In your dreams Puckerman."

"Don't forget, I've had you." He winked and both Bridget and Brittany scrunched their noses up in response whilst Santanna just growled at the smirking boy.

"How grim." Bridget shivered, but they could all tell she was joking and grinned back her.

"Don't get jealous Britain."

"You read my mind." Bridget joked, placing a quick kiss to Brittany's cheek and then moving across to Santanna.

They hadn't had time to speak properly. Bridget had just quickly popped into Puck's to ask him a favour, only to find Santanna and Brittany in his room. They seemly hadn't had time to talk things through either, but they were ignoring that whilst with Puck and just enjoying themselves. Previous worries forgotten for the time being.

Santanna had soon agreed to help Puck and Bridget out, with no bribing needed and so the girls had silently communicated their apologies without needing to mutter a word. It was just like it always had been between them afterwards, like the past five days hadn't happened and it was just what all the girls needed.

Puck of course was in his element.

Bridget quickly placed a kiss to Pucks cheek, seeing him blush a light shade of pink, but try to hide it as she said her goodbyes.

"I'll see you tomorrow guys." She smiled fondly, waving as she turned to walk out the door, leaving the three to play video games, drink beer or do whatever they wanted to do for the rest of the night to amuse themselves. Bridget didn't let her mind wander any further after that when she reminded herself that whatever disgusting things she could think of, they _probably_ would do.

She wandered down the stairs into Puck's living room only to be immediately jumped on by his younger brother who was just two and a half. She picked him up and tickled his belly.

"Tyler! You're getting bigger every time I see you." She enthused as she scooped the boy of his feet.

"I'm gonna be able to reach da sky soon." He pointed to the celling and Bridget laughed. She loved Puck's cheeky little brother, who was a mini version of the bigger boy.

"Tyler, will you leave Bridget alone." Maria, Puck's mum walked into the room carrying too big dishes of spaghetti and placed them on the wooden table, covered in a pretty table cloth. She turned the TV off and walked over to retrieve the mischievous boy from Bridget's toned arms.

"I'm sorry about him." She sighed, placing the tiny boy on the ground and telling him to go and get his brother and his friends for dinner.

"It's okay." Bridget smiled, watching the boy wander off unsteadily. "He's lovely."

"You should try looking after him day in, day out." The older woman smiled.

"Well if you need any help, I'm always here." Bridget offered.

"Oh that would be wonderful!" Maria clapped her hands together once before her face turned to a frown when she noticed the girl's Burberry bag by her feet. "Aren't you staying for dinner dear?"

"No sorry, but thank you for the invitation. Leroy and Hiram already have dinner waiting for me." She smiled warmly at the flustered woman who had obviously been trying to cook and keep Tyler occupied.

"Well your always welcome her sweetness." Maria laughed, gesturing to the cosy but slightly messy front room. It was homely and Bridget loved that.

"Thank you."

Bridget walked out the door, immediately regretting not putting her coat on and waved back to Maria and the tiny dark haired boy clinging onto her leg, waving.

Doubt started to play over in her mind when she thought about what they were planning to do that weekend.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Please don't stress over Nationals anymore, I'm sure something will come along to help us out." Bridget offered in her gentle, deep tone, but Rachel was in no mood for 'I'm sure' or 'probably'.

She was pacing up and down the hallway whilst Bridget sat on the stairs watching the diva endlessly. It was making her tired watching the girl, but it amused her at the same time.

"Bridget how can it possible be okay?" She turned to face the British girl who was flipping through the latest edition of Vogue, only vaguely interested.

She'd quickly realised that Vogue was not _exactly _the easiest thing to get hold of in Lima, Ohio so had gotten her mum to send over the newest copies and on nights like this, where there was nothing on TV or no one round she was extremely grateful.

"Rachel, I'll deal with it." Bridget stated firmly, causing Rachel to just stare at her. She finally looked up into Rachel's gorgeous brown eyes, realising what she'd just said.

"I mean… Well I'll try anyway." She pulled her emerald eyes away from Rachel's shining brown ones and buried her head back in her magazine, flipping the page slowly.

"How?" Rachel moved closer, her voice intrigued.

"I don't know alright Rach, but I know what it means to you so I'll deal with it. Sue won't win this."

"Hmm." Was Rachel's only response as she paced once more.

"Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go on your exercise bike instead please? The carpets about to have a hole in it."

"Fine." The diva huffed, and Bridget giggled as she made her way up the stairs to her room.

In truth Bridget knew how much Glee meant to the diva, she made it perfectly clear to her over and over again, even showing Bridget an album of pictures she'd collected where she really felt that she belonged. Bridget had heard Rachel crying just two nights ago, and if that was because of the pressure of Glee and Nationals then she was going to fix it.

She just had to take care of something else first, as the past was about to come back and get her and she couldn't let anyone get hurt because of that. Especially not a certain beautiful blonde.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/

"Hello, where you want to go?"

"I don't mind, surprise me" Quinn grinned through the open car window and Bridget leaned over to unlock the door, smiling back warmly in response.

"How's your evening been?" Bridget's voice was raspier than normal as she rubbed her hands together and then started to pull away from Quinn's driveway.

She looked adorable to Quinn, yet she never failed to be incredibly sexy and completely enticing at the same time. She licked her lips as she watched Bridget's glossy, red lips move slowly, shivering slightly.

"The usual." Quinn turned around slightly in her seat and watched as the British girl concentrated on the snow covered roads, biting her lip in concentration, her eyes sparkling electric green. She smiled fondly, watching as Bridget's long, curly eyelashes flitted open and closed delicately against her tanned, flustered cheek.

"Well, let's go have some fun." Bridget winked as her dirty laugh filled the pristine car and Quinn chuckled. She loved the girl's easy personality and contagious laugh.

It wasn't long before they pulled into the park parking lot. They had nothing special planned, just a nice walk together in the park was all they really needed.

Bridget stepped out first, wincing as the cold hit her cheeks and blew her thick, soft, wavy locks out her face. She ran around to Quinn's side of the car and opened the door.

It was little things like that, that Bridget did, that made Quinn feel special, loved even.

Bridget entwined their fingers together; Quinn's gloved hands warming her bare hands slightly and their breath showing in the cold atmosphere. Together they wandered through crystal covered paths, hand in hand, occasionally stopping to joke around or kiss tenderly, completely absorbed in one another.

Quinn felt so warm inside, as she held on to Bridget's hand tighter, she'd never felt so complete in her life. This girl was everything she needed and for once the hole in her stomach, that feeling of emptiness that she'd been trying so hard to fill was whole again.

She turned around to face the toned, taller girl and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling the girl closer. She inhaled her delicious scent and breathed in deeply, staring straight into Bridget's warm eyes which were contemplating her next move.

Gently Quinn inched forward; pressing her lips briefly to Bridget's full, apple flavoured ones before pulling back and taking in Bridget's flawless complexion and closed eyes as she waited for Quinn to kiss her again. She smiled in adoration before slowly pressing her lips to Bridget's again, but with more force this time.

Bridget moaned deeply, driving Quinn crazy as their lips connected again. Their lips moved seamlessly against each other, familiar and yet still exciting with every movement. Bridget's tongue softly flicked over Quinn's bottom lip, earning another moan as Quinn deepened the kiss and granted Bridget entrance.

"Fuck." Bridget groaned, pulling Quinn's hips further into her body before spinning them around and pushing the beautiful girl against a tree.

Quinn moaned in response as Bridget bit down gently on her lip, teasing her with her hands and raspy groan.

Bridget pulled back first, placing a kiss to Quinn's neck before lacing their hands together again and connecting their eyes once more.

Quinn smiled up at the girl, the need to pull her into another deep kiss as she panted slightly was overwhelming, yet Bridget stayed firmly in control with Quinn begging for just a little bit more.

The next words out of the brunette's lips were ones Quinn would never forget. They brought the world crashing down around her as her eyes misted over with confusion.

A single tear rolled down the British girl's flustered cheek.

"I'm leaving tomorrow Quinn." She whispered.

/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#/#


End file.
